The Reality show
by L-CH86
Summary: 13 kids from all around Ohio are invited to be a part of a reality show for high school students for eight weeks in the summer. AU story. Rating just to be on the safe side... (no smut)
1. Introduction-Prolouge

_**THE WINNER – Ohio kids in a Reality.**_

**Authors Note:**

I already had this story on a memory card actually and when i found it I really wanted to finish it. The plot is from my Puckleberry days ( I still have them sometimes so...) Since the story was far from done I changed much of it. I removed some of the characters and added others, but many of the characters that are not apart of my story are mentioned. I think i wrote the plot in 2011/12 (obviously I changed a lot of the story from then since there are newbies in this one)

This story is** AU** and they are really** OOC. **Only two of them live in LIMA, and I don't think all of them would be on a reality show. And I don't know how long the summer holiday is in US, I just needed eight weeks.. (so if it's wrong pretend).

**Main characters: **Puck/Rachel. But everyone will have their own POV (some only a few lines but it counts)

**Pairings: **Puckleberry, Samchel (friendship) and so many others...

There are a "prologue" + 10 chapters.

When I wrote this story I didn't want to do it day by day (it would have been a really long story), so most of the chapters is 1 week , starting with a Monday ending on a Saturday, and you see bits and pieces from their weeks.

Sorry for any errors I have missed when I read trough the chapters, English is not my first language so please forgive me.

Again, this story is **AU** and all the characters will be **OOC** .

**Genre: **Romance/Humor/Drama

::::::::::::::::::::::

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

**PROLOGUE**

**Introductions..**

**RACHEL**

If you had asked her only a month ago she would have laughed at the idea of her being a part of reality television. But just three weeks before school ended some people from a local television channel had visited her school and asked her if she wanted to be a part of a brand new reality show for high school teenagers, at first she had frowned of the idea, it was not in her plans and she would not be the laughing-stock of the state of Ohio, but after talking to the television people she figured it could be a good idea after all, she could win money for college and she would meet new people, and it would be a new experience for her.

So now she was on her way to Columbus to meet up and head out on this new adventure. Her fathers had been nervous about the idea, but after they had a chat with the producers, read the contract and discussed things with a lawyer they had agreed that she could be a part of this.

She was of course nervous, and she wondered who the others could be, the chance that someone else from her school being there was slim of course so she had nothing to fear, at least she hoped she could become good friends with the people she would meet on the show.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**PUCK**

This was a fucking bad idea, like the worst fucking idea ever. His mother had talked him in to it, more guilt tripped him, told him this was better than him partying all summer with his friends. He really hoped that none of his friends would be watching, his mother had told him to be nice and to make her proud, and fuck he really wanted to make her proud, he had done some pretty low shit the last couple of years, even spent a couple of months in juvie, his friends would totally laugh at him if he had to be nice on fucking TV, like fuck.

He really wasn't a bad guy, he just hated school and all the stupid people there and he was so fucking bored of fucking Lima, so yeah winning this show could mean that he would go to college and get the fuck out, so he would play nice. At least the chicks would chase him more than they did now next year, since he was famous and shit.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**SANTANA**

She would rock this shit, the only thing she wanted in life was to be fucking famous and why not start on a Reality show, next year she was headed for either New York or L.A, if she was gonna get famous she had to go to one of those places, but for now she would settle for Ohio, call it practice or whatever.

And she could totally win too, she was fucking awesome and the others would probably be fucking losers, hopefully there would be some hot chicks she could play with, yeah she likes girls, so fucking what? She could still win this shit with her fucking eyes closed.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**TINA**

She was so nervous walking with her parents to the meeting spot, why had she said yes to this? She was shy, she had even faked her stutter for years, how could she possibly be a part of a television show?

Her mother and father had told her it would be good for her to get out of her comfort zone, meeting new people and facing new situations, and she really hoped they had been right, what if she was sent home right away? That would be so embarrassing, everyone in her school would make fun of her.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**KURT**

"Dad, are you sure I should do this?" he watched his father drive the car, he was from a small town, and he was bullied a lot in his school because he was the only gay kid who was out and proud in his town,

"It's your choice Kurt" his dad said and sent him a smile before looking back on the road, he knew that, in many ways he wanted to be a part of this, meet new people and maybe people back home would like him, but then again it could make things worse. Everything would change no matter what he did, and it was too late now, they had driven for a while and they were almost there,

"I'll do it dad, if they don't accept me after this it's their loss right?"

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**JAKE**

"Are you sure you have everything" his mother said when they took his suitcases out from her car,

"Yes, you checked four times yesterday" she laughs and sends him a small smile, she was protective, like every other mother, and he may not always be the best son out there, he tries but it's not always easy.

It would be fun doing something else this summer, he was not there to win, college was years away and he had always figured he would just find some work after high school since his mother didn't have the money to ship him of, but if he won this thing then maybe, who knew right?

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**BLAINE**

Dragging his suitcases after himself he wondered for a second if he had enough clothes with him, it was after all eight weeks, but he soon shrugged his shoulders and walked with steady steps down the sidewalk. Since he never had been in Columbus he really didn't know exactly where he was going, but he had a map and he figured he was on the right path. His parents could not drive him there, so he had to take the bus and find his way all alone, he figured everyone else would have their parents with them, but not him. He was not mad about that at all, his parents always had a lot on their minds, he was somewhat angry at his brother who refused to take him but soon he would be famous, so it was only reality not a blockbuster movie or anything, but a reality show was a step up from those stupid commercials his brother had been apart of.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**MARLEY**

Giving her mother another hug, they walked away from their car. She tried to look at her clothes in the windows as they passed and she hoped that they couldn't see that they were used, she really would like to win this, since the money for college would be nice, sure she was only starting her sophomore year in the fall but it was never to early too think about college right?

"Do your best honey, I will be proud of you no matter what" her mother said, she smiled and took her hand.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**ARTIE**

When they asked him to be on the show he almost passed on it, he was in a wheelchair, and it would be hard to do every task (he figured) because of it, but when he and his parents talked about it they told him that he should try to do something else, and since the people who worked on the show already knew he was in a wheelchair they figured they would work around it and not have to many things included he couldn't be a part off.

So now was he on his way to be dropped off in Columbus, the drive was not really long, just half an hour. His only hope for the show was that he would find some new friends there, since his friends back home was really weird.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**MIKE**

His parents were not exactly thrilled about him being on TV, since they had a plan that made him study all summer, so he was extra ready for his senior year. Sounds fun right? Since he had always loved to dance he had to sneak to this old empty building outside of town to practice, at least until he got his driver's license, then he would just drive to a dance class in the next town over, if he ever tried in his town his parents would know it before he even got his jacket off.

But they let him go after a lot of fighting, and he had kinda promised to study when he had the time. He did not bring the books.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**KITTY**

It wasn't really bad to hope that the other girls on the show was ugly right? Since it was probably easier to win if they were, and then all the cute guys would have their eyes on her. When the television people came to her school, she just knew they would pick her.

She really wish there was cute guys there, what girl didn't really hope to spend the summer with cute guys? Reality TV or not.

She hoped she would do good, and if she had to throw around some attitude she would.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**SAM**

He had only been in Ohio for a year, in this really small town. He were surprised when it came some people from a television show to his school, since it was really small and he just figured nobody knew they where there. He was even more surprised when they had asked him to come on the show, and he had actually started thinking about college, he had two years left in high school, but this last year the money had been tight and he figured some college money would be good, so he accepted really fast, when his parents found out they couldn't really say no, but he knew they didn't really like it.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**BRITTANY**

When the television people called her she had been surprised since she didn't know that they had been at her school at all, she had most likely been too busy to notice, she was after all a cheerleader and that meant she always had something to do.

She had her parents help her decide what she would do, and after talking it over with them they decided that she could give it a try, she did not have to go to Disney Word this summer.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**AN:**

**Kitty, Marley and Jake are just finished their Freshman year,**

**Blaine, Sam, Tina, Artie and Brittany just finished their Sophomore years, (I made Brittany a year younger in this story)**

**Puck, Rachel, Mike, Kurt and Santana just finished their Junior year.**


	2. 1 The Beginning

**I do not own Glee, just borrowed some of the characters. **

**CHAPTER ONE**

**The Beginning**

**PUCK:**

After his mom left he just stood there and watched as some other kids join the party, would his mother yell if he just left and came home? Probably. Sure some of the chicks was hot, but since he was gonna be a good boy (hell yeah he could do that shit) he had to stay away, at least for a little while.

He didn't really think where he was walking, looking down on the ground and tried to mind his own business, but this was not fucking Lima there could be creeps around you know and he just wanted to get to the bench and sit down until someone called his name, suddenly someone ran into him, like run him almost down, but when he looked around he saw that this chick had landed on her stomach(fucking hilarious),

"You should watch where you are going" he said and laughed, who runs into someone?

"I'm so sorry, I just wanted to get to the benches and then my phone started ringing and I looked in my hands for just a second" the chick, that totally reminded him of someone, even the same voice started to turn around, fuck, "Noah?", fuck he could still run right? It was only a couple of hours back to Lima? This wasn't fair, who the fuck had set this up? His ma? Why is she fucking looking at him? Oh, was he talking out loud again?

"Berry, my name is Puck remember?" she really had to stop using his really stupid name, no way she was gonna call him Noah on TV,

"I have known your family since I was in my diapers and I know the name your mother gave you"

"Whatever, just call me Puck" she could ruin everything, how could he be nice when she was in the same fucking building?

"I will try to remember that, sorry for bumping into you Puck" she started walking away,

"You could have bumped anytime Berry, but you turned down my awesome bumping years ago" he said when she started walking away from him, he watcher her tense, see he knew how to get under her skin,

"I really do not know what you are talking about Puck", yeah right, of course she didn't.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

After waiting for-fucking-ever just watching all the people gathering around him, and trying to stay away from Berry, some people starting calling them up and told them to gather around the bus, fuck more traveling? After picking up his bags and they told him to find a seat on the bus, he grabbed the backseat for himself, fucking awesome, figured he could just lay down and get some sleep, before he closed his eyes he could see Rachel take the seat in front of him, he kinda knew she couldn't stay away you know, he was after all a stud.

The boss lady told them it was going to be a long day and that they should try to get some rest before they arrived, which was his plan all along you know, she said something about them getting more information later on, sounded really fun, not really.

He tried to take a look at the others, there was some hot chicks, there was at least one gay dude or maybe two since the guy with the bow tie was checking out the asian guy who was checking out one of the girls, complicated. He didn't have a problem with gay dudes, hey more chicks for him you know, he would let them do whatever they wanted too, as long as they didn't try to do him. From what he could see none of the others acted as they knew each other, so maybe if it would help he could team up with Berry at some point, not that he really wanted to be dragged into her crazy brain. 

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**RACHEL:**

This was so unfair, of all the people they could have picked from her school they had picked Noah, someone who ignores her, calls her names and tells everyone who would listen that she is crazy, did the world hate her? But she would be nice, and try to ignore everything he might throw at her, they had been friends at one point right? She had no clue why she sat down in the seat in front of him, there was plenty of free seats all over the bus, maybe she wanted someone familiar around her?

When the bus started and they were headed out-of-town she found her Ipod and turned her music on, she could at least try to relax on the way and stop thinking about everything.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

She had almost fallen asleep when she felt someone sit down next to her, her eyes went open and she did see a blond boy smiling at her, she just looked at him and tried to figure out what he wanted while she took out her headphones,

"What do you want?" she asked with a smile, could it be a prank?

"I just wanted to get to know someone before we arrive, I'm Sam" he said holding out his hand

"I'm Rachel, nice to meet you Sam" she said shaking his hand, "So what made you choose me?" she asked curious, there was plenty of other people that he could have picked for company,  
"I heard you singing I kinda do too and I figured we would at least have that in common" Sam said, Oh my was she singing out loud again? It could still be some kind off prank so she had to be careful,

"Her singing is fucking annoying dude, could you two just shut up so I could go back to sleep" Noah, no Puck said from his seat, Rachel shook her head,

"Her singing is way better than your snoring _dude_" Sam said, she gave him a small smile, maybe he was one of the nice boys around?

"I don't fucking snore" Noah was leaning over the seat now looking irritated, if she was going to guess he was trying to intimidate Sam with his staring,

"You kinda do Noah, at least you did" she said without thinking,

"It's Puck..."

"You guys know each other?" Sam asked looking at her,

"Well we are from the same town and..." she started saying, but Noah interrupted her,  
"No way dude, sure we go to the same school but we don't hang out" he was glaring at her,

"Oh, but then why would she know that you snore?" Sam asked turned around in his seat looking at Noah,

"She is a crazy stalker, you should watch your back" Noah said and Sam turned back around and looked at her,

"I'm not a stalker" she said, and Sam believed her, Noah went back to his sleeping, and yes he do actually snore, it was sort of cute – wait she did not actually think that did she?

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

They had been driving for a really long time, and sometimes when she looked out the window they were just driving random around, at least it seemed like they did, she is sure she had seen that house three times. Sam had not left her side and they had talked really much on the way. Sam was really nice and she believed he would make a good friend, he had just moved to Ohio and lived not far from Lima and he was a year younger than her, now he was telling her about his favorite comics, she might not find them so interesting but she was after all an actor and if they were going to be friends she should at least try, he might not be so interested in Broadway but he had listened when she had told him about her favorite show,

"Where the hell are we going?" Great Noah is awake again, what lies would he spread about her this time?

"Don't know" Sam said, she took a look out the window, they had explained that it would be a long day and they probably just drove around to confuse them,

"Maybe they are gonna set us off out in the woods and find out who survive, bad for you Berry"

"That is ridiculous Noah, I am sure we are there soon" she said, "And I would so beat you"

"I'll like to see you try, and it's Puck"

"You two are funny, have you two dated? I think there's something there"both Noah and her turned around and looked at Sam like he was crazy.

"We have never dated, and never will" she said, Noah was just shaking his head.

"Oh well..." was all Sam said before changing the topic.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**PUCK:**

"Can everyone hear me?" the lady host said from the front of the bus, "We will arrive soon, when we get there just walk out of the bus, remember your things and head for the house, we will have a meeting when we get there", Great, finally he could move around, he had slept almost the entire drive but his body needed to move soon or he would die, and he was fucking hungry. So far it seemed like this thing was gonna be weird, Berry had already made a friend, who is male, the dude probably wanted to do her or some shit. He took a look out of the window and noticed that the bus was driving trough a town, a really fucking small town, maybe it was some kinda set? He didn't see to many houses or anything.

After a couple of minutes they stopped in front of this big house, sweet. Everyone headed out of the bus when it stopped, he was walking behind this dude and Berry who was laughing at something, he didn't care, serious. Everyone followed the TV lady in to the house, it looked pretty great actually, maybe he could survive this shit.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"First thing first, My name is Julie Suen, I will be the host of this show and I am also one of the producers. First I really want you all to present yourself to each other, I noticed that most of you kept to yourself on the bus and most of you will spend the entire summer here together..." The woman kept talking for a really fucking long time, but soon everyone was telling everyone their name, great, what's next, name tags?

"Jake Puckerman" wait, isn't that his last name? Rachel is looking at him, why is she doing that, he didn't fucking know this kid? It was probably just a distant relative or something,

"So are we related? Name is Puck, or Noah Puckerman, I prefer Puck" he said looking at this Jake kid, why where this dude looking at him funny with this huge eyes? Was he missing something?

"Yeah, I think we are" Jake answered,

"Cool, so cousins? My shitty dad had any brothers?" he shrugged his shoulders, it would be cool to get a cousin,

"He hadn't, not that I know" wait what? He looked over at Rachel, she kinda knew him and her eyes were huge, no fucking way? He had a brother? No that had to be wrong right?

"I think we should let you guys figure out this on your own, we can take a small break" Julia said and everyone left the room, or he and Jake stayed,

"tell me he had sisters" he said, this kid couldn't be his brother right?

"Not that I know" Jake said, fuck, how was he gonna tell his ma? Wait she would see this on television, he couldn't call her or shit since they took his phone when they came in to the house, fuck, stay cool, he couldn't punch a wall or anything, stay nice.

"So how is dad?" he asked Jake, trying really hard to keep his cool,

"Can't tell you, only met him twice, last time I was ten"

"So your what 2 or 3 years younger than me? Would fit, since it was the first time he left, just came back a couple of years later to get mom knocked up and then he left again"

"I have a sister?" he just nodded, really glad that this wouldn't be a part of some stupid television show, he couldn't do this shit now,

"Yeah, I know we are kinda brothers or whatever, but I don't want any drama right now so we can talk later, when I get this shit sorted in my head right, and I'm not blaming you or something I just need to get my head around this shit" This was huge news, did the TV people know? Was they using this to get any drama, fuck.

Rachel came back to the room first and she gave him a look, he just looked away, he really didn't need her pity. The sooner they were finished with this meeting he could find a bed and crash.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**RACHEL**

She took a look at Noah's face when she walked back in to the room, he looked shocked, obviously he would be finding out you had a brother you never knew about would do that, he also looked angry and a little sad. He might have been a big jerk to her these last couple of years, but at one point they had been friends and she felt like she should be there for him, nit that she would say anything because he would probably just insult her and walk away.

He had sat down as far from Jake that he could, at least neither of them was bleeding so there had been no fighting, and that was a good thing, Noah was known to have a temper. She tried to catch his eyes but he looked away, she hoped he knew she would be there for him if he wanted someone familiar to talk too.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

When Julie came back in to the room everyone looked at her, Julie took her seat in front of the them and looked through her papers,

"_So I guess you all got some information before you agreed to be on the show, this is a reality show about a group of high school students living together over the summer, you will be given different challenges and will be scored at the end of the week. In every challenge you will be in a team, where the winning team get 10 points, second place gives 6 points and third gives 3 points. People will also get to vote on you online, based on different criteria. The show will air 3 days a week, but if the viewers want they can follow you all day on our website."_ Julia stopped and looked at them,

"_I hope everyone are with me, there are hidden cameras all around the house, and you will at all time wear a microphone, everyone will get a roommate or roommates, we have suites with two bedrooms, a bathroom and a common room, and only the common room have cameras. I will get back to who is your roommate later"._

Julie talked about the house for a really long time, she was tired since she didn't get any real rest on the bus and hoped she was finished soon,

"_So some house rules, no drinking, no running away, you have to wear your microphone and stay in this town, as you might have guessed this is a fake town and it has fences and the people you will meet are actors, but there is no point in asking them about anything since they actually don't know much. I will not have any Violence. There is a note in every room that speaks of the rules, be sure to read this and keep them in mind. And shopping and other chores around the house is up to you guys, you will get a small amount of money each week so shop wisely. So the next is the roommates, we have six suits in this house, and everyone has to share, so I will call your names and everyone will get a key to their room"_ Every one nodded, and she was curious about who she would share a room with,

"_This is on the main floor room 1, Artie, Mike and Kurt"_ the three boys got their keys and left the room,

"_Upstairs, room 4, Puck and Sam, Downstairs room 2 Kitty and Tina, upstairs room 5 Blaine and Jake, downstairs room 3 Marley and Brittany and at last you two upstairs room 6, Rachel and Santana"_

:::::::::::::::::

Dragging her bags to the room upstairs, she walked in to the room she was assigned for the summer, her new roommate following right behind her,

"Wow this room is fucking epic" Santana said when they came into the room,

"Yes I think this will be satisfying" she answered wondering which bedroom she should choose,

"Seriously, you talk like that? So I'll take the bedroom to the left, I wanna be close to the bathroom, and from what I can see you don't seem to spend that much time in there anyway, you really should consider changing looks, plastic surgery would might do" the girl told her before walking over to the bedroom she had called her own, well guess she was on the right then.

After unpacking her bags she walked out from her bedroom and back out to the small room that divided their bedrooms, Santana was on the small couch,

"So Man-Hands, I was thinking..."

"Please do not call me names" she interrupted stomping her foot and walking out from the room, the nerve of this girl, she did not even know her and she was already calling her names. Slamming the door behind her she started walking down the hall,

"What crawled up your ass and died?" Great, she forgot she had to live next to Noah, why could they not put him on the other side of the house? Or better send him back home.

"Nothing" she said walking to the stairs, when she came back down to the first floor she started looking around, trying to find the kitchen,

"So what you doing for?" why was he following her? Could he not stay in his room or something,

"I'm trying to find the kitchen" she said open another door, finding said room,

"Guess you found it" Noah said,

"Why are you following me around Puck? Do you plan on murder me or something?" she turned around and looked at him,

"I'm not, can't blame me that we share a kitchen" he told her with a smirk,

"You do not actually think I will believe that do you?" she said and walked over and started finding some fruit,

"Believe what you want Berry I'm fucking starving"

She had sat in the kitchen for about an hour, she really did not want to go back to her room and get in a fight with her new room-mate. Other than Noah, who left not long after he found some food, there had not been anyone else in the kitchen.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**SAM**

"You can't have both rooms, come on decide already. I waited until you got some food and I really want to have a bed to sleep in tonight" Puck was driving him crazy, why could he not choose a room already?

"I need the fucking right room, I don't want to get some bad vibes"

"Seriously? You are kidding right?" He asked, "could you please choose a room, like now"

"I decided an hour ago" Puck said and walked over to one of the bedrooms,

"Serious? Why didn't you just say anything?"

"Wanted to find out if your brain would explode or some shit, that would be fucking epic" Puck took his things and went inside the bedroom of his choice. Sure he could have just taken one of the bedrooms, and he tried but then Puck got this crazy eyes so he just sat down and waited.

He threw his suitcases in to his room and just walked out, he needed some food. Walking downstairs he found the house quiet, everyone was probably getting to know their roommates before going to sleep, so he were surprised to see someone sitting in the kitchen,

"Hi" he said walking inside, he sent a smile at Rachel who was sitting there looking at nothing it seemed,  
"Oh, hello Sam, how are things?" she asked him, he found some milk and cereal and made a bowl and went to sit down next to her,

"Other than a crazy roommate who wants my head to explode, great, and you?" he said with a small laugh,

"I see, Puck can be from what I know a little difficult. I am ignoring my roommate, I do not think she is the nicest person out there" she said with a frown,

"Sorry, did something happen?" he asked her,

"I walked out before it went to far, one of the first things she said was that I needed plastic surgery and then she called me a name. I've been here ever since but I think I need to go back soon so I can get some sleep, hopefully she is already in bed"

"Ignore her, she's trying to get inside your head or something" he said and Rachel gave him a smile.

"Oh hello" they heard someone say from the door,

"Hi, what's your names again?"

"I'm Brittany, and this is Marley"

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	3. 2 Week ONE

**Do not own Glee, just borrowed some of the characters**

**CHAPTER 2**

**Week One – Forming friendships**

**PUCK**

It was to fucking early, but there was this beeping going on and it just wouldn't fucking stop, walking out from his room he did see Sam standing in his door,

"What the fuck is going on?" Sam shrugged his shoulders and went back to his room but soon came back out with some more clothes on, he went back to his own room and got completely dressed, Sam was standing in the hall talking with Berry who looked too fucking bright, and took a look at her roommate, who was pretty hot,

"I think we should go downstairs, maybe they are calling a meeting"

"No shit man hands" what did she call Berry?

"The fuck?" he asked, not really meaning to say it out loud, but Berry had the smallest hands he knew, nothing manly about them, not that he cared or anything he just notice shit,

"Got a problem?" Berry's roommate asked, he had forgotten her name since last night, Santa? No, Santana? Yeah that's it,

"Not really, but your name calling could use some work" he smirked and leaned against the wall,

"Why should I listen to your stupid face?" Okay forget the hotness, this chick was a fucking bitch,

"Just start walking, the faster we get downstairs the sooner the fucking beeping stops" he said and started walking after Rachel who was already at the stairs with Sam,

"So what's with them?" Santana said,

"With who?"

"With RuPaul and your roommate" he looked at Sam and Rachel and they were laughing,

"Her name is Rachel, and I don't fucking know" he said and Santana started laughing,

"Jealous?" she asked, he didn't get a chance to answer because soon everyone was gathered in the hallway, and he wasn't fucking jealous, it was fucking Berry.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"_Hello everyone, I am sorry for the alarm waking you up so early on your first morning. But from now on when you hear the alarm you guys will come to this room. We will start filming our very first episode this morning and it will be sent all over Ohio tonight and online, and the cameras have been on since early this morning. I will give you guys thirty minutes to get ready and then you all have to come back down and you will find out what your very first challenge is"._

Puck followed after everyone else upstairs, some of the girls would probably need more than thirty minutes to get read so they better hurry.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**RACHEL**

Santana used exactly 19 minutes in the bathroom, so when she finally could wash herself she had to hurry. She was excited to get the first challenge, and looked forward to get this show on the road, literally.

Walking back downstairs she sat down next to Sam who was smiling at her, Puck was hanging around the background.

"_Are everyone here_" Julie started counting heads and said something to one from the crew and then told them all to get ready. Rachel noticed the camera zooming in on Julie before she started talking, welcoming the viewers and told them about the show, "_and here is our teenagers_" The camera turned to them and everyone smiled and looked in the camera, they got instructions earlier.

"_This weeks challenge is not really a hard one, and it's more to get our teenagers to get comfortable and to get to know each other, but before I talk about this weeks topic I will divide them into teams"_ Julie looked at her cards and told them they had to move so they sat with their teammates when they were called, "_On our first team we have Sam, Kitty, Kurt, Brittany and Rachel" _since she and Sam already were seated together the others came to them, she smiled at Brittany who she got to know a little better last night and greeted the other two, _"On our second team we have Jake, Tina, Artie and Noah"_ Rachel watched as Noah's team gathered on the other side of the room, she laughed when Noah tried to tell Julie that she should call him Puck, "_and finally our last team is Santana, Blaine, Marley and Mike"_, when everyone was seated with their group the camera went around the room and filmed everyone, Julie took another look at her cards before she started talking again,

"_And now this weeks topic is __**Getting Acquainted**__, each team will spend until Friday getting to know each other better and then you will be tested based on questions from your teammates, the winning team will be announced on our live broadcast Saturday. Good luck everyone, I will see you all later this week"_.

::::::::::::

Her team decided to have their first meeting outdoors with a picnic, it could have been her idea but everyone was on board, she was not really sure where she had her team actually, Sam and Brittany were nice but she was not so sure if Kitty and Kurt was friendly because they kept to themselves for most of the day. She tried to get them in on the conversation but Kitty would just roll her eyes and paint her nails, Kurt was looking in the window at one of the boys in there, they would never win if this was the attitude of her team, the other teams seemed to actually talk so what was wrong with hers?

"I do think we need to get to know each other if we want to win" she told the others, Sam and Brittany nodded, Kurt gave her a look and Kitty rolled her eyes not looking up from her nails,

"There's no hurry, we can start tomorrow" Kitty said putting her nail polish down,

"But..."

"But, but, but what? We have time, it's not like you need to know my life story or anything, I can even write it down for you?" she did not even get to answer because Kitty was already on her way back inside,

"Where are you going?" Sam asked after her, thank god there was someone on her team that cared about winning,

"I'm gonna go back inside, Wanna check out that Jake guy, he's pretty hot"

"I'm coming with you" Kurt said and started running after Kitty, Brittany gave her a small smile,

"No worries Rachel, we can still get to know each other" she said,

"Yeah she's right, we'll try them again tomorrow" Sam added,

"Thank you guys, for staying" she smiled at them,

"Hey, we are a team right?" Brittany said and took her hand, and maybe we could be friends she thought.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**SANTANA**

"Blaine, could you stop looking out the window? The blonde dude out there is fucking straight and you will never see his naked body in your bed" she said, Blaine gave her a shocked face,

"I was not.."

"Dude even I noticed" Mike said and she laughed,

"Busted" she said, "any way, tell us something about yourself", she really tried to listen to what he said but he started telling them his life story, she really didn't need to know everything, after what seemed like hours she really had to stop him, "Your not telling your life story here, the important bits please",

"I had just started, everything is important" she rolled her eyes, was there no cool people here? Her roommate dressed like a toddler and this group seemed boring, Mike was not that bad but it there had to be someone in this house she would have fun with right?

"So write it all down until tomorrow and I will consider reading it, Marley your next and please do not go in to details, and Blaine concentrate stop looking out the window"

"I am not looking out the window Santana"

"Could you guys please stop fighting?" Marley suddenly said, Blaine was looking at the table and Mike was trying to ask Marley questions, oh what a wonderful summer this would be...

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**PUCK:**

His team was actually pretty decent, Artie was really cool and not at all what he had thought at first, that Tina chick didn't actually talk that much but he didn't really mind, Jake had been really quiet too but what could they talk about? He didn't really want to speak about the whole _so your the brother I never knew I had_ thing in a house full of people that were practically strangers, and on television, not a chance, he had lived without a brother for his whole life, he could ignore it for eight more weeks.

"Hey stop fucking spying on us" he said when he noticed someone looking through the open door, wasn't that the chick from Berry's team, he walked over to the door and looked at the two people standing outside, both of them from Berry's team, "Did Berry send you?" he asked raising his eyebrow, the girl and the boy looked at each other before looking back at him,

"Who?" they both said, oh yeah they probably didn't know her last name,

"Rachel?" he said, the both shook their heads,

"Berry that is a cute nickname for a girlfriend, I did not know they actually put a real life couple in here" what the fuck was this dude talking about? Was he fucking crazy?

"Berry is her last time, she's definitely not my girlfriend" he said and smirked,

"Oh, I would never have guessed that you were..." what the fuck?

"I'm into chicks" he interrupted when he noticed the dude starting looking at him with a strange look in his eyes,

"And thank God for that" the girl said, "My name is Kitty" she smiled at him,

"I'm Puck" the girl was looking at someone behind him so he turned around and followed her gaze,

"Maybe you could introduce me to Jake" she said,

"Jake, there's a girl here that wants a piece of you or some shit" he said and walked away, he stopped Jake on his way back in to the room, "Don't take to fucking long""

:::::::::::::::::

"So Berry is fucking crazy, back home everyone thinks so" he told his team,

"And Berry is Rachel?" Jake asked, he nodded,

"Weird that the two of you are the only ones who actually know each other, and everyone else is from different schools" Artie said,

"Maybe they planned it" Tina added,

"No way, why would they do that? To see how fast they can get someone to kill each other? Maybe Berry said that she wanted my fine ass here or something, still fucking weird"

"Would she do that?" Tina asked,

"I don't really think so, but she is fucking crazy" why the fuck were they talking about Berry? He really needed to get out of there, "I need a break, brain's about to explode need some fresh air",

Artie came with him, Tina and Jake were both hungry and went to the kitchen to get something to eat, when they came outside he noticed his roommate sitting on the grass with another blonde next to him, and why the fuck was Rachel in his lap? And did he just call her Rachel in his head? Maybe he should go home, this place fucked up his brain. Rolling Artie to where the three others were sitting, he had to find out if his roommate was crazy? Why else would he hang out with Berry? He needed to protect himself or some shit like that,

"Hi guys" he said, "have you all met Artie?"

"Hello Puck, Artie" Rachel said and got up from Sam's lap, why the fuck was she sitting there anyway?

"You should have been here a couple of minutes ago" the blonde said and laughed, "there were ants and Rachel just jumped on top of Sam and screamed, it was hilarious"

"I hate ants" Berry said,

"I know" he said and looked down, and it was kinda his fault.

…...

_FLASHBACK_

"_Come on Rachel, it will be fun" a 8-year-old Puck was running after a 8-year-old Rachel, _

"_Noah, I'm too short" she said and stopped in front of the path, _

"_I'm gonna lift you up, it's easy, Finn and I did it last week" he said and walked up to Rachel, _

"_But Finn is like really tall, like a ten year old, and you are not that tall" she said, _

"_Would you rather have Finn help you climb the tree?" he had said, _

"_No, but what if I fall Noah and die, and I can't come to your birthday next year"_

"_Don't be silly Rachel, I fall down all the time and I'm fine"_

"_You broke your leg twice last year"_

"_I'm fine now, and that was last year when I was only seven, I'm eight now almost a grown up"_

"_I suppose" _

"_So we gonna climb the tree? I promise you can see all the way to the park from there?" Rachel nodded and they went into the small woods, to the tree him and Finn had found last week, _

"_I don't think I can do this" Rachel said when they stopped in front of the tree, _

"_Sure you can, you just have to stand on top of me" he said sitting down on his knees, _

"_you're not that strong" she said laughing, _

"_I am too" Rachel climbed on top of his shoulders and he stood up started walking over to the tree so she could reach one of the branches, suddenly he tripped on a rock and they both fell down on the ground, he started to laugh but then Rachel started screaming, _

"_Get them off, get them off" she screamed and started running out from the wood,_

"_Rachel" he yelled and started running after her, "Rachel stop"_

_Two hours later her dad had finally convinced her that all the ants were out from her hair and she came back outside, _

"_I'm sorry for tripping"_

"_okay"_

"_Are you hurt?_

"_No"_

"_I'm sorry about the ants"_

"_okay"_

"_we're still best friends right?" he looked over at Rachel, "we'll never go into the woods again"_

"_Okay" she said and smiled at him, "maybe we can go to the park instead?"_

END FLASHBACK-

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**RACHEL:**

She walked back to her room or suite as they called it to get a break from everyone, but it seemed that luck was not on her side today as Santana was sitting in the room when she entered,

"Oh, I thought you were downstairs" she said when she came inside,

"I'm not allowed to hang in my room?" Santana snapped,  
"I did not say that, I was just surprised" she said and sat down in the chair, "what do you really have against me?" she asked her roommate,

"You're weird?" Santana said and shrugged her shoulders,

"That's it?

"Maybe it's because your competition, probably my biggest competition out of the girls, your somewhat pretty, and seems smart and the boys seems to like you and I'm a bitch?"

"And that's a bad thing? The things about me?" she asked,

"I really want to win" Santana said,

"Did you never stop to think that maybe we could rule this house if we are friends?"

"Not really, we could try, but I'm warning you, I'm a bitch"

"Just try to be civil against me, and don't call me names" she said and smiled at the other girl,

"Okay, I guess I could try, it can't really be that hard?" Santana laughed,

"And boys do not like me" she said and shook her head,

"Sam seems to like you, and Puck definitely likes you under the surface" Santana said,

"Sam are my friend, I think his eyes are on someone else and Noah do not like me, trust me" she said,

"Noah? Who the fuck? Puck? Do you know him?" Santana said,

"I guess, we are from the same town"

"Cool, but your wrong Rach, he likes you"

"Last year he "accidentally" lost his slushie in my face at school" she said,

"Shit, what fucking weird school do you go to? Slushies? Maybe that was his way in saying, _hey your hot, cool down before you melt?_" Santana laughed,

"That is ridiculous" she started laughing and they both laughed until her stomach made a growl, "I think I need food" she said,

"I'm coming with you, but seriously I still think he likes you"

**:::::::::::::**

"You guys friends now?" Sam whispered in her ear when he came into the kitchen and found her and Santana there laughing, she nodded and Sam gave her a smile,

"And how is your roommate?"

"Haven't really seen him in a while. He and some of the other guys found a game room and are playing vintage Super Mario, at least they did when I left but that was a couple of hours ago" Sam said,

"We have a game room?" Santana said looking at Sam, "why did I not know this?"

"Uh, I don't know" Sam said and sat down next to Rachel, "they just found it by accident, weird they didn't give us a map over the house or something, it's huge. There are a karaoke machine and everything"

"Oh my, we have to go there and sing something Sam" she said clapping her hands, "do you sing Santana?" she said and looked at her roommate,

"I guess, in my shower"

"we have to go there" she stood up and took Sam's arm, "come on" she said and dragged Sam with her.

:::::::::::

"So what do you wanna sing?" she said looking at their song choices,

"Hey, no singing, we are actually playing here" Puck said from his seat in front of the TV,

"Well from what Sam has told me you guys have played for hours, and you can still play even if we sing" she said, Puck paused the game and turned to look at her,

"You are kidding right? If you guys are screeching out some words you will disturb us"

"I don't mind" Mike said and gave them a smile,

"Thank you, so Sam choose a song"

"No fucking singing" Puck said and stood up, "You had to tell her there was a fucking karaoke machine in the house" he said and walked over to Sam, "You are just as crazy as her"

"What's your fucking problem?" Santana said and looked at Puck, "She can't be that bad",

"I am an excellent singer Santana, I have had vocal lessons since I started talking"

"Yeah she's really good" Sam said and smiled,

"Then I don't see what the fucking problem is" Santana said and looked back at Puck,

"Because she will disturb us, I need to hear the game" Puck said,

"It's only super Mario, you don't actually need sound"

"Only Super Mario? Only?" Puck said and started throwing his arms around and looking around the room, guess Super Mario is still his biggest hero,

"She didn't mean it, did you Santana ?" she said and looked begging at Santana,

"I guess, but it's just a game, not the end of the world" Santana said,

"It's the best fucking game ever" Puck said,

"Dude relax" Mike said.

"Oh hey guys, are you going to sing?" Brittany said coming in to the room.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**PUCK:**

The rest of the week went pretty fast, he tried to get to know his teammates better, and from what he could see everyone else was becoming friends. It had been pretty uneventful and soon they had to be tested on how well they had gotten to know each other, he had made some pretty simple questions he figured his team would get the right answers on, and he hoped their questions was simple too, since he had forgotten half of the things they had told him over the week.

"So all you have to do is answer this questions, and no talking. You have thirty minutes" the dude told them his group was seated in a small room, that reminded him to much of a fucking class room, "Your time starts now" the dude said and turned the timer on, he looked down on the questions, _name of teammates, how old are they _pretty simple questions, well at least until he got the questions the other had asked, shit, try to remember this shit Puckerman, don't let your team down.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**SANTANA:**

She had read the fucking essay Blaine had given them, dude took this shit to fucking serious, she really didn't need to know every fucking detail of his life. She answered the questions she knew and guessed on some of them, she was probably not the only one right? Her team had been a difficult one, Mike and Marley were silent almost all week and shared something here and there, Blaine talked way to much and she tried to give them some info about herself.

Other than that her week had been pretty decent, after becoming friends with Rachel, she started hanging out with her, Sam and Brittany. She really liked Brittany, she was cute and she had tried flirting all week, and she had flirted back so maybe she liked her too? But she had noticed that Sam seemed to like Brittany too, and she didn't really know if Brittany liked girls she should ask her about that. Okay, back to these questions Lopez, just a couple left.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**RACHEL:**

Looking over her answers she was satisfied with her answers, after that horrible first day they had actually started getting along, Kurt had opened up and turned out to be a Gossip, he even told her he had a gossip column in his school news paper along with his friend Mercedes, and he entertained them about the gossip he snapped up around the house. When they had been alone he had told her that Kitty had a small crush on Jake, but Jake had his eyes on a another girl. Kitty was still difficult, but at least she had started being a part of their team, and she was sure that if they gave her time she would relax and be nice to everyone.

After Noah's breakdown in the game room, after Santana told him that Super Mario was only a game they had come to a schedule so they could share the use of the room. Noah was still driving her crazy, and Sam had told her that Noah had sat him down for an hour telling him how crazy she was. So no matter what Santana said or believed Noah did not like her, not even the slightest.

Looking back over her answers she added something and waited for the bell to tell them their time was up. Hopefully everyone on her team did their best.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

The next day they were all gathered in the main room and waited for Julie to tell them which team won, she crossed her fingers and really hoped it were her team.

"_Hello everyone, how was your first week?_" Julie said walking in to the room, "_Great, are you ready to find out how you scored?_"

"Yes" they all said and Julie smiled,

"_Great, let's see then shall we_" she opened her envelope, "_You all scored pretty well, really good"_

"Come one tell us" someone said when Julie had been quiet for a while,  
"_I will, remember no one is going home this week, there seems like there are a tie for last place this week and both team will get 6 points, this is not something we usually do but since it's the first week"_ Julie said, she was dragging out the time,

"_Noah, Jake, Tina and Artie you will get 6 points this week, __also getting 6 points are Sam, Brittany, Kitty, Kurt and Rachel, and our winning team is Santana, Blaine, Mike and Marley"_

"Yes, totally didn't expect that" Santana said laughing, Rachel gave her a smile, she would win the next week.

"_Enjoy the rest of your weekend, mingle and a task for you until Monday, divide the housework, next week you will have to buy your own food, and you guys need to get a routine to keep this place somewhat clean, so figure out who's gonna do what and make a system. I'll be back bright and early Monday morning with new teams and new tasks"_

::::::::


	4. 3 Week TWO

**I do not own Glee..**

**CHAPTER 3**

**Week Two – Money, Money, Money**

****

PUCK:

The rest of the weekend went by pretty fast, he and Mike had played video games in the game room only interrupted twice, first when Rachel had called a fucking meeting(who told her she was boss anyway) because they had to figure out who should do what in the house, they decided to take it week why week, maybe giving each team a different task around the house, and the other time was when Berry and Sam had wanted to sing, again, okay so it wasn't only them but he tried to ignore the fuck out of his roommate and Berry since they seemed to be stuck together with glue or whatever, what the fuck is going on there? Sam had to be stupid or some shit because he tried to sit down with the dude and explain that he should stay away from Berry since he didn't want to be dragged in to her madness and the dude had just laughed, so that was a fucking waste of time.

****

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Monday morning he was actually dressed and ready when that freaking alarm went off and he dragged his ass out of the kitchen and to the main room where Julie was waiting, he really hoped that they would do something fun this week, last week had been pretty boring, so much fucking talking and he wanted something totally different this week, and he was kinda curious to find out who is team mates would be this week. When everyone had come and sat down Julie stood up and looked in the paper, the camera zoomed in on her and then she started talking,

"_Welcome to a new week boys and girls, this week you will get a chance to go outside and check out the town, as I said it is a set and the people living here are actors, you might have noticed the main street when we came here last week and noticed that this is not a big town but I think you guys will find everything you need there. The actors get to know what kind of challenges you are given each week so that they can prepare, there are of course cameras around town so that we and the viewers can see what you are up to, so are you curious to find out what you will be doing this week?"_ Everyone said yes and some of the nodded, _"I think I will give you your teams first, just like last week, when I call your name, find your teammates, so on team 1 we will have Sam, Marley, Kitty and Tina, and then on team 2, we will have Mike, Rachel, Kurt and Noah"_ No fucking way, at least they didn't throw Sam in the mix too, walking over he found his teammates and Berry and sat down, fucking awesome so much for ignoring her, _"and on team 3 we will have Jake, Santana, Brittany and Artie"_ Julie took a break so that all the teams were seated together, he didn't really have a bad team, Mike and he had actually formed a friendship over video games, Kurt he hadn't really talked to that much and he guessed he could survive a week with Berry, if he had to.

"_So guys, like I told you all last week, each week the group will get a certain amount of money that needs to go to food and other necessaries but this week each team will get an amount, and the team will have to do their planning, shopping and probably cooking together, for this each team will get 50 $ to spend this week, but that's not really the challenge, you will need to find a way to earn more money, because this weeks winner will be the team that has the most money saved up on Saturday. Since I don't want any of you to starve yourself in the sake of this challenge I made a rule and you have to follow it, at least three meals everyday is required, with that I wish you Good luck, and I will see you all on Saturday."_

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"So I guess we shop cheap foods? Maybe beg on the streets?" he said, how the fuck could four people survive on 50 $ ? Not that he really had done much shopping in his life,

"We don't need to beg, I guess we could try to find out what is in the town and work and earn money?" Berry said, writing some shit down,

"Yeah, Rachel is right, maybe we can work for food that would save us some money" Mike said,

"That would work in the grocery store Mike, we should get out there before everyone else"

"How do you know they are not out there already Berry?" he asked,

"well it is the first day, and they are probably still planning" she said standing up, "so let's go", Berry and Mike were chatting all the way down the street until they found some stores, two of them went to the grocery store (Mike and Rachel) then Kurt and he were sent around town to see if anyone needed help, it's not like there were many places to ask really, but in the end Kurt was gonna come back to the clothing store tomorrow and help put out some clothes and he got a gig painting the sign over the cafeteria the next day, so he figured they did good, that was until he met up with the other two, what was they like the perfect duo or something?

"We just helped for a half an hour and he gave us all of this, there are some things he could not sell and he will give us 10$ if we come back tomorrow" he looked at the bags Mike and Berry were carrying with them, at least they got food, "how did you do?" she asked Kurt and him,

"Well I have some work in the clothing store tomorrow morning" Kurt said and Rachel turned her head and looked at him,

"I'm painting a sign tomorrow, don't know how much I'll earn" he said taking one of the bags Berry were carrying, what she's a girl and it was heavy.

"That is so great, this week we will win, I am sure of it"

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**BRITTANY:**

"Maybe we could strip for money?" Santana said when had been talking forever trying to find out what to do,

"I don't really see myself stripping" Artie said looking on his wheelchair,

"But we could totally strip on top of you" Santana said,

"We can't strip" Jake said from his chair,

"And why the fuck not?"

"First we are not old enough, and no way I'll strut my stuff on television"

"Oh yeah, do anyone else have any bright ideas?" Santana said looking around them, she raised her hand and tried to get the attention,

"We could be dog walkers?" she said smiling,

"Don't think so Britt, don't think there are any dogs in this fake town, but good idea and we can keep our eyes open" Santana said,

"What if we just go to town, check out the place and try to find a job?" Jake said to them.

A couple of hours later they were back in the house, they had gotten a few work choices for the week, she did not really know how she could wash away graffiti from a brick wall but she would try. After her team finished with their meeting Santana asked her if she wanted to hang out and she said yes, they did not actually do anything really, so when Sam came in to the room she called him over,

"Hi girls, what are you up too?" he asked them,

"Nothing much, talking" she answered and gave the boy a smile, she looked over at Santana and she looked annoyed, did she do something wrong? "Are you mad at me?" she asked Santana when Sam left to get something,

"No, I just wanted to hang out with you alone"

"Oh, you should have said so. I can tell Sam to hang out with someone else when he comes back"

"Don't worry Britt, we can hang out alone later" Santana told her and smiled,

"Okay, oh see Sam brought Rachel" Brittany said when Sam and Rachel walked up to them.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**RACHEL:**

"So you and Puck know each other right?" Brittany asked her when they went to find something to drink, she nodded and hoped that would be it, "so are you friends?"Brittany followed up with,

"Not really Britt" she said pouring herself some juice,

"But he knew you hated ants" Brittany said and looked at her,

"It's a long story Britt, we used to be friends but not anymore" she said hoping this conversation was over at this point,

"I'm sorry, what happened?" Brittany said and gave her a hug,

"Don't worry, it is a long time ago and I am fine, and I really do not know, one day we were friends and the next we were not", that was a really sad twelfth birthday. 

_- Flashback -_

_Her daddies had just left so that she would have the house to herself, her best friend in the world was going to come and celebrate her twelfth birthday with her. Her daddies would come back later and take them out for dinner and ice cream and the neighbor would check in on them during the day. When her daddies had asked if she wanted a big birthday party she had told them she only wanted to celebrate with Noah, she could have a party later. She had picked out a couple of movies and some candy and just waited o him to come, she had big plans for the day. _

_It had been almost a week since they last talked but she knew he would come, her daddies had called Mrs Puckerman last night and made sure of that,so now she just had to wait. She looked at the clock and he should have been there by now, maybe she should call Mrs Puckerman and make sure, _

_ "Hello" the woman said when she answered the phone, _

_ "Hello this is Rachel Berry, are Noah there?" she asked,_

_ "He is on the way to your house Rachel, he should be there soon"_

_ "Okay, thank you" _

_ "Happy birthday sweetie"_

_she hung up the phone and went over to the window, Noah would be there soon._

_When her daddies came home a couple of hours later they found her crying in her room, Noah never showed up. _

_- End Flashback -_

"Rachel are you alright?" Brittany's voice made her look up,

"What?" she asked,

"You looked so sad" Brittany said and smiled at her,

"I was just were having a small flashback to a really bad memory" she said,

"About Puck?" she nodded, "maybe you should find out why he stopped being your friend" Brittany said,

"I think I will do that, it's not like he can run anywhere like the last time I tried, at least not very far" she said and walked of, she just needed to find him, and she knew just were to look.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Noah, can I have a word with you" she said walking in to the game room,

"Sure talk away Berry, don't be angry if I don't answer"

"I really would like to talk to you alone if you don't mind" she said and he turned to look at her,

"Alone" he smirked but when he caught the look in his eyes he stopped, "Sure, hey Blaine take over will you, don't fuck things up"he said and followed after her, she walked upstairs and into her suite and checked to make sure Santana was not there and then locked the door,

"Should I be worried? I get you want this all to yourself but.."

"shut up Noah, sit down" he sat down and she sat next to him,

"What's this all about? We don't really have hearts to hearts anymore Berry"

"I know, that's why I wanted to talk to you" he raised and eyebrow, "why did you stop being my friend?"

"Come on Berry, that's years ago" he said and stood up, "so if that's all"

"Noah please, one day we are planing my birthday and some days later you don't show up, I want to know why"

"I don't know" he said,  
"yes you do, it has to be a reason" she said,

"Not really, we grew apart I guess" he said turning his head away,

"In a week?"

"Yeah, a lot of people do Berry"

"Tell me the real reason Noah" she said, no were silent for a really long time, he looked at her,

"You didn't like me" he said and looked down, "so I figured I should just stay away"

"I liked you, why would you think such a thing?" she said with an irritated voice,

"Well, I asked if I could kiss you and you said no"

"That's why? That's the reason I sat alone on my twelfth birthday? You were kissing everyone back then, and you kinda still do" she said standing up,

"I was practicing" he screamed at her, "and still am"

"That's stupid Noah" she yelled back,

"It's not"

"Why would you practice kissing with every girl we knew? You have to understand why I said no"

"No I don't"

"I did not want to be a part of your learning experience" they were both shouting now.

"Hey guys" someone knocked on the door, she think it was Kurt

"WHAT?" they both screamed,

"Santana wanted... Never mind she can get it later" the person left,

::::::::::::::::: 

**PUCK**

_-Flashback-_

_He had kissed every girl in his class,almost, so he had to be good by now right? Rachel's first kiss had to be awesome, like the one in that movie they watched a couple of weeks ago. He was going to do it tonight, when he was going over and doing homework with her, he hoped she would say yes to be his girlfriend, she had kinda been his girl since they were babies so she had to say yes._

_They had been doing their homework for a while and now they were talking about her birthday, the one she wanted to only spend with him, it had to mean something right?_

"_Rachel" he said and looked at her, _

"_Yes" _

"_Could I, I mean could I kiss you?" he said and smiled, _

"_What? No, maybe..." he did not give her a chance to finish what she was saying, _

"_I have to go" he said and grabbed his stuff and run from the room, _

"_Noah" he could hear Rachel say his name from her room but he had to go, she didn't like him. Rachel's dads said goodbye when he ran out the door, fighting against the tears he went home and went into his room, **girls are stupid**. _

_-End flashback-_

"I was practicing so I could give you the best fucking first kiss ever, I had everything planned"

"I did not... What?" she said,

"I wanted to give you a perfect first kiss, you had talked about it forever and we watched all those movies with awesome kissing, and I wanted to give you one of those" he said looking at her,

"Oh, I did not know that, but you should have told me."

"Then it wouldn't have been a fucking surprise would it?"

"And you left before I got a chance to finish speaking that time Noah, I was going to say that you could kiss me on my birthday" wait, crazy girl said what?

"You are fucking crazy, why?"

"Then my first kiss would have been extra special, but you never showed up so"

"Oh" he said, "was your first kiss special?"

"No"

"can I kiss you now?" he smirked,

"No"

"Why the fuck not? You want it, I want it?"

"It has been five years Noah, you have ignored me for five years"

"Girls are still fucking stupid" he left the room not long after that, instead of heading back to the game room he headed for bed, this had been a fucking crazy day.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**KITTY:**

Her team had actually done a pretty decent job, and she had to watch the money. But now she could not find them? She had them in her jacket and now they were gone, she had looked everywhere, on the street, in her room and everywhere in the house. How could she tell her team that she had lost almost all their money? Well she had to do it, because they are all staring at her now so,

"The thing is guys, I can't find the money"

"What? How could you lose the money?" Marley said,

"I don't know, I had them in my jacket and then they were gone"

"We are so doomed, there are only one day left, how many money do we actually have?" Blaine asked them, the others picked out some money and started counting,

"We have 25 dollars guys" Sam said, "The other teams must have more money than that, Rachel's team sold cookies for gods sake" he added,

"I'm so sorry" she said,

"Well we just have do go around and find out if anyone have found some money" Blaine told them,

"What if someone stole them? They wouldn't just tell us" she said irritated,

"We have to try, and we share a room Kitty and we always lock the door" Tina said,

"Okay, so how should we do this?" she asked,

"I'll go with you and the others just walk around and have a look and ask everyone they see" Marley said and smiled,

"Thanks for coming with me, I know I have treated you like crap this week"

"Yes you were kinda rude yesterday when I was talking to Jake" Marley said walking next to her,

"Yeah, I know he likes you and everything but I just likes him so I get jealous"

"Jake is cute, but I just broke up with someone back home so I don't know if I should go there" Marley said and smiled,

"Why? "

"Well Ryder, that's my ex, was flirting with another girl from our school"

"Guys are jerks, even the cute ones" she said and smiled at Marley.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**PUCK:**

After Artie had asked him he had seen any money just laying around, apparently one from their team had lost some, he walked over to Jake who was looking at Marley who was talking with Brittany,

"Dude, why don't you talk to her?" he asked,

"I have tried, I asked if she wanted to hang out and she said no" Jake answered him,

"Girls are fucking stupid" he said and Jake laughed,

"Yeah, why are you talking to me? I thought you had that plan that you would only talk to me when you had to?"

"I know, I figured since we have to be in here we should be friends or whatever, and I know you are my brother but that is something we have to figure out when we get out of here" he said, he had thought a lot, Jake was most likely his brother and if they could become friends while they both were here it would be easier later,

"Oh, that's cool, so friends?" Jake said,

"And my advice as your friend, a girl like Marley, you have to treat her right you know, find out what she likes, take things slow and maybe someday she'll say yes" he said,

"You could be right, but Marley is like Rachel and you like her? Rachel, and everyone knows about your fight earlier in the week, Kurt was standing outside her room listening. So maybe you should take your own advice, be a little nicer to her?"

"Nah, I'm a stud" he said and walked away, so maybe Jake had a point, but Rachel turned him down again, and if she wanted him she had to come to him, but maybe if he treated her nicer she would come faster?

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**RACHEL:**

She had faith when they were waiting on Julie for the announcement of the winning team off the work, Mike had the brilliant idea that they could bake something and sell them to the stores, so they had baked cookies and they actually earned a little money on it, her whole team had really put in a big effort this last week and they just had to win.

"_Hello everyone, from what I can tell you have all put in some effort this week, Mike how has your team done this last week?_" Julie asked,

"We did pretty good, we worked together and I think we have a good chance in winning" Mike answered with a smile,

"_Great, Santana what did your team do to earn some money?"_ Julie asked,

"Well we helper around town, where we could, somebody had snatched the best jobs already but we got something at least" Santana told her with a frown,

"_And Kitty, I know that your team lost some of the money, how does that feel?"_

"It sucks, I don't know where they went really" Kitty said while looking at the floor,

"_Well I can tell you we actually found your money, but since you lost it you will not be able to get them back"_

"Why not?" Blaine asked,

"_Because if this was real life, how big chance had there been that someone would know the money was yours?"_ Julie said, to be honest it was a little harsh,

"_How has it been using as little of the money as possible? Puck lets start with your team"_

"We got lucky and got a lot of free food from some of the places we worked, like the cafeteria and the grocery store so we saved a lot on that" Noah told her,

"_Great, that was really lucky for your team, and Brittany how did your team do?"_

"We bought a lot of really cheap stuff, we did not get any free stuff"

"_Okay then, and Marley how about your team?"_

"We tried to be smart but a lot of money went to the food"

"_Well you are all probably want to find out who will get the most points this week, and I will start will last place that gets 3 points, with only 38 dollars left, Team 1 (Sam, Blaine, Marley, Kitty, Tina), the team that came in on second place and gets 6 points each this week are the members on team 3 (Santana, Brittany, Artie, Jake), and that makes our winner team Team 1 (Puck, Mike, Kurt, Rachel)"_ Julie stopped talking. 

"We won" she said and jumped up and down and hugged Puck, "Oh sorry" she said and backed away.


	5. 4 Week THREE

**Do not own Glee, just borrowed some of the characters.**

**CHAPTER 4**

**Week Three - Showtime**

**RACHEL:**

Already in week three she thought walking down the stairs, she was sure the alarm would ring any minute to tell them to gather in the main room, or show room as they had started calling it, since they mostly spend time there when Julie was in the building. She had actually hanged out with Noah, and it was nice to spend some time with him again in secret (her choice), she also tried to hang out with her other friends, but she had noticed that Noah was hanging around more when she was hanging out with Sam. Santana told her it was because he was jealous, but that was just stupid, even if anything was going to happen with her and Noah, and she doubted he wanted that, sure he had asked to kiss her last week but that's how he is, he had to understand that Sam and her was just friends.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

When the alarm went of she was already seated in the show room and waiting, everyone else came inside one after one and soon Julie came in and started talking to them before she was ready to give them this weeks task.

"_Welcome to a new week, already in week three and this week our first contestant will go home. This week is going to be fun, and I will tell you your new challenge but first I will divide you into your new teams"_ Julie said and started looking through her papers, was it weird that she wanted to be on teams with Noah again this week? _"So on Team 1 we have Santana, Puck, Artie, Tina, on team 2 we have Rachel, Blaine, Mike, Jake, Marley and finally on Team 3 we have Brittany, Sam, Kitty, Kurt"_ everyone went around the room to find their teammates, she was happy with her team, she knew Mike pretty well by now, and she had talked some with Blaine and Jake but Marley she had hardly shared a word with, but whatever challenge they got this week they would have a decent chance in winning, and they had to since Rachel wanted to stay.

"_So guys, everyone settled with their team?"_ everyone nodded, _"Good, so this week is all about putting up a show, on Friday you will have to have prepared a ten minute show. We have invited some people to come and watch and they will be your judges, and the team who gets the most votes from them will win. Have fun, and good luck. "_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"So what can we do? Do any of you have any talent?" Mike asked when the group had found a private place to talk,

"I can sing" she said,  
"Yeah I can sing too" Blaine added, "and I know that Marley can carry a tune since I heard her sing karaoke last night"

"Great, I'm a pretty decent dancer" Mike said and smiled,

"I had some dance classes" Jake said, and Mike gave him a smile,

"So we can have a show based on singing and dancing?" Marley asked,

"I think we can do it, it has to be fun, something the public would like" she said,

"Yeah songs that people know, and that are catchy" Jake said,

"anybody have any ideas?" Mike asked,

"Maybe something from Grease? And then something newer?" she asked looking around,

"Yeah, maybe _You're the one that I want_? And Katy Perry is popular and fun?" Marley said and smiled,

"_Teenage dream"_ Blaine said and smiled, "I love that song, we could make it as a duet or something, and then the others play it out in the background?"

"We can try to and if it don't work we can find something else" she said and smiled.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**PUCK:**

His team had actually figured out a pretty decent number thing for their show, he was gonna start with a song he loved and maybe he knew someone else liked the song too, then the others would come out and do their thing, he was happy they could borrow instruments because he wanted to play the guitar with his song. His team decided to keep things simple, people liked simple right? And Berry would probably win anyway, she was crazy talented.

"Hey" he whispered when he walked up behind her, Berry turned around and smiled at him, she had been busy since finding out this weeks challenge yesterday but he had begged her for some time alone today and her she was,

"Hi Noah, so what are we doing?"

"Figured we could just walk around, talk and shit?"

"And shit?" she said smiling at him,  
"Not like that, just talk" he had actually tried being nice to her for a couple of days, tried and put his bruised ego aside and grow the fuck up you know, so what if she had turned down kissing him twice? "So how are your team doing?" he asked curious,

"Are you spying Puck?" she teased and he snorted,

"You could win that thing alone Berry" he said, "wanna sit down?" he said and nodded to the low brick wall they had stopped next to,

"Sure, that would be nice" she smiled at him, "It is such a lovely night" she said and looked up to the sky, he nodded. 

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"What about your team Noah?" she asked after sitting just enjoying the silent night for a few minutes,

"Who's the spy now Berry?" he laughed, "we're good I guess"

"So you are getting along with everyone?" she asked him, and he nodded

" I don't hate them"he answered with a smirk,

"I guess that is a good thing" Rachel said and gave him a smile, "Jake is a good boy, he actually reminds me of you in some ways" she added,

"Yeah?"

"So he knew you were his brother?" Rachel asked,  
"I guess, he didn't actually look really surprised did he?" He laughed, "but I kinda promised myself to push til whole secret brother shit until the end of the show, when I'm not being filmed"

"I see, I guess that is smart"

They had sat there for a while, just talking and he fucking liked it and he would really like to kiss her, should he just do it? If he asked she would say no, so maybe a surprise kiss? No or never is going in. Leaning against her he was actually shocked when she leaned against him and their lips meet, oh fuck is it actually happening? She tasted good, fuck where did she go?

"I am sorry Noah, I do not think this is a good idea" she said when he opened his eyes,

"Why the fuck not?"

"Noah..."

"Fucking tell me? I'm not good enough for you?"

"Stop it Noah, I do not want to ruin anything"

"We making out isn't the end of the world Berry, fuck"  
"I know that, but we are on different teams and everyone will see this on television.."

"Who the fuck care?" he looked at Berry who had tears in her eyes, fuck, "look.." he started,

"I will talk to you later Noah" she said before running up towards the house, fuck,

"Rachel..." he yelled after her but she just kept on running.

**,**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**BLAINE:**

"Rachel are you okay?" he asked when he met a red-eyed Rachel in the hall,

"Yes, just tired" she said to him and smiled,

"Oh, okay need my fellow star to be at her best for practice tomorrow" he said with a laugh,

"Of course, I will go to bed now, good night" she said and started walking up the stairs, that was weird he thought and went outside to get some fresh air,

"Blaine, did you see where Rachel went?" Puck said walking up to the front door,

"What did you do?" he asked, Rachel was upset and Puck was after her, it had to be something,

"Nothing, really we just had a small fight and I want to say that I'm sorry" Puck said,

"She went to bed" he said, he knew Santana was upstairs in their suite so if Rachel didn't wanna talk with Puck she would chase him away. 

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Walking back in to the hall after getting some fresh air he saw Sam and Kurt standing at the bottom of the stairs discussion something, Blaine thought back to his first days when he had found the blond really cute, he had always kinda known he was straight but he was pleasing to the eye, but now he actually liked Kurt, and he was actually gay so that's a start. Curious to what they were talking about he walked up to them to investigate,

"And then he just slammed his bedroom door" Sam was saying when came up to them,

"What's going on?" he asked looking from Sam to Kurt, who had really cute eyes, okay focus Blaine,

"We do not really know, it seems like something happened between Puck and Rachel, because he just ran up the stars and started slamming on the door to her room, I know this because at that moment Sam and I was in the stairs talking about our show. After a lot of slamming on the door, and screaming for Rachel, Santana came out and started yelling at Puck, Sam then walked back up to his room to try to talk to Puck but he just told him to leave" Kurt said, "So much drama"

"Oh yeah, Puck mentioned something about a fight when I met him outside" he said to the two boys and wondered what they were fighting about, he had to discuss this with Rachel in the morning when they were meeting for practice.

"He didn't tell you anything? Maybe I should try to talk with Rachel" Sam said,

"She have Santana, we should probably give them space, it is not like they were best friends before this and they will work things out" Kurt answered,

"But they had started talking and could actually be in the same room now without insulting each other, there is still some tension but like this _I totally want to take you with me back to my cave – _tension, at least from Puck" Sam said, Blaine had to laugh,

"Really, I totally want to take you with me back to my cave tension?"

"Yeah" Sam said,

"You have noticed how he looks at her Blaine? He is always undressing her with his eyes" Kurt told him and smiled,

"But where do the cave fit in?" he asked and then it hit him, "sorry my brain is not working" he said and laughed, soon both the others were laughing with him.

"I will kill them, fucking kill both" Santana said walking down the stairs, so much for her being there for Rachel.

"I think I'll just go up there" Sam said and he nodded, maybe it was a good idea after all.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**SAM:**

"and then he kissed me and it was nice but I said it wasn't a good idea" Rachel were crying in her bed, it had taken him over thirty minutes to actually get something out of here,

"It's okay Rach, he understands" he tried,

"No, we started fighting, and I hurt him" Rachel said letting out some fresh tears,

"He is in the next room you know, just behind that wall" he said sitting on Rachel's bed, "you could go talk to him"

"I can't do that" Rachel looked at her, her mascara had been smeared around her eyes from all the tears, she looked so sad and he felt sorry for her, in this house she was his best friend and he really did not like to see her sad at all,

"You guys are gonna be friends again, but I don't really see why you kissing is wrong if that's what you want" he said, Rachel put her head on his shoulder and mumbled something he didn't get, "What's that?" he asked,

"Were on different teams, what if he is just kissing me to get information about my team" she said not looking up,

"Did you tell him that?" he asked, she didn't answer, "then maybe you should talk to him? I'm not on your team but I'm still your friend" he said, Rachel turned her head and looked at him,  
"But I trust you" she said,

"so the problem is not that he is on an other team, but because you don't trust him" he asked,

"But I do trust him, in some weird kind of way, I'm just afraid" Rachel said and looked down again, "you can't tell anyone"

"It'll be our secret Rach, but talk to him. I kinda have to share a suite with him and if he's in a bad mode it kinda sucks" he said, Rachel laughed and he gave her a hug. They would fix this, just a bump in the road, and he Sam Evans would help them, if they wanted him to.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**RACHEL:**

It had been three days since Noah had kissed her, and he was ignoring her, she had tried talking to him but he just did not want to listen, not at all and it was really not a fun feeling. At least before this even when they were not friends he would talk to her, insult her or say something stupid but now he would not even look at her. Sam did not understand, she got him to try to get him to talk to her but he was ignoring Sam too. She would give it another try after tonight's performance, she had to concentrate for now, she had to satisfy the public and help her team to victory, just forget all about Noah Puckerman, for at least an hour.

Standing next to Blaine they were watching as Puck teams took the stage, it was rather small but it would do. Noah took the stage and had a guitar with him, she wondered for a moment what he would sing, but when he started singing she knew that song, he was singing _Sweet Caroline , _she remembered him singing them when they had a talent show in temple when they were around ten, his singing had improved and his guitar skills was really good, back then he had just started learning and it was not that good, why would he choose that song? She could only stare at him while he was up there doing his thing, when he finished she clapped along with the others, next up from Noah's team were Tina and Artie who told some jokes, not really what she would have thought but it was not her team after all, not after long the team were on stage singing a really happy song, and they were really good actually but she still believed her team would beat them.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

She was soon called on stage to sing with Blaine, they had tried to do the song from Grease but in the end they ended up singing _Tonight_ from _West Side Story_, Jake and Mike had a small dance number in between their two songs, and they ended up with Marley and Blaine singing _Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F)_ with her, Mike and Jake dancing and acting in the background, they did really good if she could say so herself.

The last team also did really well, Sam did some impressions (maybe not the best ones) and they had a big song number in the end. All of the teams did really good and she actually believed that they all could win, even if her team was best of course.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Back in the house she knew she had to talk to Noah, the thing was to get him to be in the same room as her, but maybe it was a good thing that her best friend in this house shared a room with the person she wanted to talk to,

"Sam, do you know if Noah are in his room?" she asked Sam when they were alone,

"I think he's playing with Mike"

"I need to talk to him, could you try to get him to his room?" she asked,

"Maybe, I could say he needs to clean up after himself or something, not sure if he would listen"

"Please try, but let me in so I can wait for him there, and when you get him inside keep him in"

"So push him in to the room and stay guard?" Sam laughed,

"Yes"

Sam had let her into their room and she was sitting on Noah's bed, it was actually not that messy there, she had waited for about ten minutes when she heard the door open,

"Sam what the fuck are you doing?" she could hear Noah hammering on the door and she got up from the bed and went out to find him,

"Noah?" he jumped when he heard her voice,

"Fuck? What are you and Sam up to, trying to kill me?" he said still trying to get the door to open,

"Please Noah, we need to talk"

"No we don't" he said, but let go of the door handle,

"You know we do"

"Whatever, I get it alright" he said and turned around, he looked hurt really,

"You get what?"

"You don't want me, I'm a fucking loser and you don't want me, I get it now. But I can't be your friend" he said and looked down,

"Don't call yourself that Noah, you are not a loser. And I really like you"

"Then why don't you wanna kiss me and stuff?" he looked in her eyes,

"I do, but you have to understand that for the last five years you have ignored me, called me names and one time you threw a slushie in my face"

"I'm sorry about all of that Rachel, come on, the slushie back then? It was because Matt was gonna ask you out and I figured he didn't wanna do that if I slushied you"

"You are weird" she told him, "Who's Matt?"

"Just a guy, he moved away"

"Oh" she looked down but noticed Noah coming closer and looked back up, he took her hand,

"I'm not using you or some shit like that, I really like you, I have always liked you"

"I like you too Noah" she smiled and could feel herself blushing, "you can kiss me now"

"Fuck yeah" he said before catching her lips and giving her the best kiss of her life, when they had to take a break they just looked in each others eyes,  
"could we just keep this a secret?" she asked,

"Why?"

"Just until we find out what this is? I don't want the others to treat us different"

"Sure, but I already know what this is, and I kinda think Sam knows, I could hear him say finally outside the door" she laughed,

"Sam you can go now, and don't say a word", Noah kissed her again, and again and again.

"Noah we are on television" she whispered,

"Fuck, ma is watching this shit, probably getting a heart attack planning a wedding and fuck"

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**PUCK:**

He couldn't stop thinking about kissing Rachel, touching Rachel, kissing her was like the best fucking thing ever. Nobody knew, or Sam knew but he hadn't said anything so he guess they could trust him or whatever. Sure he tended to steal a glance, or a touch or a kiss (when no one was around), but nobody had caught on yet, they just told everyone that they were friends again, he didn't know how long that would work, but he didn't mind if they found out. Looking over at Rachel while they waited on Julie to give them this weeks results he couldn't help just to smile a little, he knew they had some work to do, and maybe it was a good thing they were on this show, back home they were both kinda in different circles now and stuff, but he would do everything he could to make this work.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"_Good evening"_ Julie told them, and he could swear she glanced from him to Rachel, she probably watched them or some shit, hopefully she could keep a secret.

"_So I have the winners of your little show, and I have to say it was really close. Tonight our first person will leave us and head back home, but as you knew not everyone would stay here for the eight weeks. But first the results of this weeks competition"_ Julie opened the envelope and smiled, he really hoped he would stay there for another week. _"with 28 % of the votes we have team 3 (Sam, Brittany,Kitty,Kurt) in third place, in second place with 35 % of the votes we have team 1 (Puck, Santana, Artie, Tina) and that makes the winner team 2 (Rachel, Mike, Blaine, Jake, Marley) with 38 % of the votes"_ he watched as Rachel and Blaine jumped up and down celebration their win, he really wanted to find out who was sent the fuck out of the house, please let him stay.

"_And now to the more sad part of our show, could Sam, Brittany and Kitty come up to me please"_ Julie said, _"You three have the lowest score after three competitions, and one of you will be going home tonight."_ Julie opened and envelope, _"After adding the votes the viewers have given online the person with the lowest score is"_ the room was fucking silent, to be honest he wished they all could stay, that would have been awesome really, but it was a game so, _"__**Kitty**__, I am sorry you are being sent home tonight, please say goodbye to the others and pack your bags"_ Julie said, Kitty had her mouth open like she couldn't understand that she was being kicked out, he really didn't mind that she was the one to go, if it had to be one he was fucking happy it was her.

* * *

**AN:**

Don't own any of this songs of course, or others mentioned in this chapter.

_Sweet Caroline (Neil Diamond)_

_You are the one that I want (Grease)_

_Tonight (West Side Story)_

_Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F) (Katy Perry)_


	6. 5 Week FOUR

**I do not own Glee, just borrowing some of it's characters**

**CHAPTER 5**

**Week Four – Burning**

**RACHEL:**

With the help of Sam, Noah and her could sneak away for a couple of hours yesterday to talk and make out. She did not know what the others thought, but if they knew she would have guessed that Santana had told her, or asked her and maybe yelled at her? Since they were roommates and all. She wondered if Noah would be on her team this week, it would make things a lot easier, and they could spend so much more time together. Walking in to the show room she sat down next to Sam, Noah had yet to arrive and he came in to the room only seconds before Julie was ready to start giving them information about their week.

"_Welcome to week four guys"_ Julie told them and smiled, _"you know the routine by now right, so let's get to it shall we, first our teams"_ Julie opened her folder and looked over her papers,

"_Team 1 is Mike, Jake, Santana and Rachel" _she walked over to the others who were already seated close to each other, _"Team 2 is Marley, Sam, Brittany and Puck"_ she watched him walk over to his team, how did they chose teams really, since it was the third week in a row she was on the same team as Mike, not that she minded really but you could start to wonder, _"At last team 3 will be Artie, Tina, Blaine and Kurt" _when every team was seated Rachel just had to ask Julie about something,  
"Excuse me, but you never told us how you set up this teams" she said, Julie looked at her and laughed,

"_Well good question, but it is actually as simple as we draw your names up from a hat" _

"Oh, alright" she said and smiled, "You go on" Julie sent her a smile.

_"This week will involving a lot of planning, practicing and you will get to know your way around a kitchen. On Friday you will have to serve dinner and dessert to three special guests, they will judge your meals and decide who wins. We have put some cook books in the kitchen for you all to use, and you will be given extra shopping money to get everything you need, but spend them wisely. We will pick you up on Friday and take you to the kitchen you will cook in"._

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

Jake went to get some cook books so that they could start and plan for this dinner,

"do any of you know how to cook?" she asked around the table,

"I know how to boil water" Mike said,

"I'm better at deserts" Santana said and smirked, alright then, Jake came running back in to the room with three different books in his hands,

"Do you know how to cook Jake?" she asked when he sat down,

"Some, don't know if I'm any good or anything" he said and looked down,

"So our judges are most likely chefs so we have to impress them, I think we need an hors d'oeuvre"

"A what?" Mike interrupted,

"something to start with, an appetizer" she said and he nodded, "then we need a main course and then a dessert"

"So what the fuck do we make?" Santana said,  
"I guess we find out in the books?" Jake offered and have her one of the books,

"you know this are all italian cook books right?"

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

**PUCK:**

"So this week there is no bullshit, we have to win" he said looking at his team members,

"I don't know how to cook Puck" the others said,

"I don't know how to make food either, but we just have to practice, I think we have to serve three dishes, a starter, a dinner and something sweet"

"Nachos" Marley and Sam said at the same time, that would do,

"Yeah, with homemade salsa, can't be to hard right?" he said, "Burgers for dinner? We could make them, and the fries"

"We could do that" the others said and nodded, planning shit wasn't hard, this week would be easy,

"Banana Split" Brittany said and smiled, "I love those"

"Yeah, we buy some bananas and make the other shit" he nodded, "is someone writing this shit down?"

They looked in some of the cook books and found the ones they wanted to use for their dishes, and they had already starting with their shopping list. He was looking for Rachel when his group decided they could plan more tomorrow, it's not like were in a hurry, but it seemed like her team took this cooking challenge way to serious so they were still planning so he figured he could hang with Sam.

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

"Sam I'm sorry to interrupt" hey Rachel, why didn't she talk to him? He had waited for ever for her to finish and she went to Sam? "but we have dinner duty tonight" she continued,

"I'll make dinner with you" he said before Sam could answer, "I need the practice"

"Okay, but there is just need to make a salad, since we are having frozen pizza's" she said and looked at him,

"Never made a salad" he said and smirked, didn't she get that he wanted to spend time with her?

"Well, okay if you really want too" Yes he did. He said bye to Sam and followed Rachel to the kitchen, thank fuck nobody was there, so he could kiss her.

"Noah, someone might come in" she said when he moved away from her lips,

"So what?" he smirked, "It's fucking hard to hide that I want to kiss you all the fucking time"

"Noah we talked about this" she told him,

"Yeah, okay, just one more and then I'll make the salad" he said and gave her another kiss.

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

**KURT:**

He was just on his way in to the kitchen when he heard voices, something about kissing was it? He just had to know who it was so he just took a small peak, and who did he see? Puck and Rachel kissing and it did not seem like they would stop any time soon. He just had to tell someone, backing up down the hallway he wondered who he should tell first, this was a big thing a television romance, everyone watching at home either against them or with them, everyone should know.

"Blaine" he called running up to the other boy, "I just found out something big, game changing even"

"So what is it? You found out something about the game?" Blaine asked and smiled, god his smile was cute, not the time for flirting.

"Someone is kissing in secret" he said, "guess who?"

"Uh, it could be anyone Kurt really, for I know you could be kissing someone" Blaine said,

"No I'm not kissing anyone, it was Rachel and Puck" Blaine did not shriek or anything? "Did you not hear me Blaine, they were kissing"

"I got that Kurt, but we knew that would happen, sooner or later right?"

"But why would Rachel say that she did not want anyone to catch them?" he asked, "Puck is kinda hot if you like mysterious, broody and somewhat angry and he is kissing her, I would think she would tell so the other girls would stay away" did he not get it?

"Relax Kurt, just try to keep things to yourself"

"and why is he not scaring everyone away? She always hangs around Sam and it makes no sense"

"What about me?" a voice said behind him,

"hello Sam, I did not see you there" he said turning around with a smile,

"why did you mention my name?"  
"Well, the thing is that I walked in to the kitchen and then, well..."

"He caught Rachel and Puck making out" Blaine interrupted,

"Shit, you guys can't tell anyone" Sam said,

"You knew?" he shrieked,

"Kurt calm down" Blaine tried telling him,  
"This explains things Kurt, he don't have to claim her if Sam knows" Blaine told him with a smile,

"Yes, he sees Sam as his biggest competition " it made so much sense now

"Guys, I'm standing right here" Sam said,

"Sorry Sam" they both said at the same time

"Just keep quiet, gotta go" Sam left them,

"I think I could be competition for Puck, if I liked girls that is" Blaine said, he laughed.

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

**RACHEL:**

She waked up when someone pushed her out of bed, like serious flat-out on the floor,

"What is wrong with you Santana?" she said when she noticed her angry roommate glaring at her,

"You could have told me, but no I had to find out from Jake who found out from Marley who got it from god knows where, I'm your roommate Rachel"

"What are you talking about?" she asked climbing back up from the floor,

"You and Puck hooking up"

"What, everyone knows?"

"Yeah, I was just downstairs preparing breakfast when Jake came in with the news"

"We wanted to keep it a secret" she whispered,

"You could have told me, I told you he wanted you" Santana said smiling,

"I am sorry, but excuse me I have someone I need to have a word with" she walked out of the room,

"Rachel, maybe you should put on some more clothes?"

"It can wait Santana" she walked out of her suite and banged on the Sam and Noah's room,

"Rachel" Sam said and let her in, "why are you here so early"

"You tell me Sam" she said glaring at him,  
"I really don't know, just woke up"

"I trusted you" she screamed,

"What the fuck is going on here" Noah came barging out of his room, "Rach why the fuck are you almost naked?" Noah walked back in to his room and came back with one of his shirts, "take this on" he said almost dressing her,

"I have clothes on Noah, I just need to have a word with Sam"

"Then take the fucking shirt on, he can almost see your boobs" he was ridiculous of course, she was dressed in an singlet and shorts, but she took the shirt on and continued glaring at Sam,

"How could you Sam" she said, he was her best friend and he betrayed her,

"I don't know what you are talking about" Sam said,

"They know, you are the only one who knew and now everyone knows" she said,

"Dude" Noah said beside her,

"I did not say anything"

"But..."

"Kurt, he found you making out in the kitchen yesterday"

"Oh, I am sorry for blaming you" she said to Sam, "I overreacted"

"It's okay, I should have told you that Kurt, and Blaine knew when I found out"

"Yeah you should dude" Noah said, "But babe this is awesome, we don't need to hide"

"I guess" she said smiling at him,

"So you wanna cuddle?" he asked with a smirk,

"Gross guys" Sam said, "I'm right here"

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

Her team had planned for the cooking challenge all week, the day everyone found out about her and Noah they of course had a lot of questions, but that was old news by now. She and Mike was going to do the main course, and then Jake would make the hors d'oeuvre, Santana was going to make the desert( with their help of course), hopefully nothing went wrong tomorrow. Today they had to prepare, do their shopping, make the deserts and have a plan by plan for tomorrow. Since all the cook books Jake had been Italian food they had decided for an Italian menu for tomorrow, hopefully the judges liked it.

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

**SANTANA:**

After making the deserts so it would be ready for tomorrow she was hanging out with Brittany, who also was in charge of the deserts on her team, not that she was spying or anything.

"I really like hanging out with you Santana" Brittany said while smiling,

"I like you too Brittany"

"I also like Sam and Rachel" Brittany said, damn, Santana didn't know why she couldn't just understand that she liked her,

"I like them too, but I like you better"

"Oh" Brittany where smiling at her, maybe she could, she was going to kiss her, their lips met and she kissed her back,

"Wow" she said when she leaned back down,  
"Why did you do that?" Brittany asked,

"I like you"

"But we are friends"

"What if we were more than friends Britt?"

"I, I ...sorry" Brittany said before storming off, well that went fucking great. Fuck!

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

Brittany had hidden away in her room after her stupid decision to kiss her, fuck, and now she couldn't even talk to her because she was fucking embarrassed, and she couldn't tell anything because of it, and the world could watch her screw up on the internet, things sucked.

"Santana, go easy on the tomatoes" Jake said,

"Sorry" she mumbled,

"something wrong?"

"no" she mumbled, noisy stupid boy

"Okay then, I think the tomatoes are done, maybe Mike and Rachel needs a hand" looking over to where the other two members of her team were she could see them cutting up vegetables, she didn't wanna help, she had made that stupid desert.

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

**SAM:**

"Okay I'm done with the meat for the hamburgers" he said,

"did you put in spice, it said it needed spices" Puck said, stressing around the kitchen like a lunatic, he had never seen someone this eager to win, like ever.

"Yeah, I followed the stupid book" he said,

"Great, so just make burgers man, come on, the potatoes are ready for the oven" walking over to the other side of the kitchen he started making the burgers, he watched Brittany working with the deserts and noticed she looked upset,

"Something wrong Britt?" he asked walking over to her, the burgers did themselves after all,

"What? I'm fine"

"You look a million miles away" he said and smiled,

"Just thinking, Sam? Have you kissed a boy?"

"What? No" he said, shit where did that come from, did she think he was gay?

"Oh, okay, is something burning?" what? Fuck fuck,

"Shit" he said running back to the oven, Puck's gonna be so mad...

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_**JUDGING**_

_Team 1_

Rachel and the others looked at the three judges seated at the table in front of them,

"Can you tell us something about what we are getting" one of the asked,

"We chose to ha an Italian inspired menu, I really hope you will like it" Mike said and smiled to the judges, "you will get more information when we serve you our dishes"

"Okay, I am looking forward in tasting" one of the other judges said.

Jake went up and put the first meal on the table,

"We are starting with _Bruschetta with tomato salad" _Jake told them and went back to the kitchen, 

Judge 1: "It could have used a little more salt and pepper, but it's not bad" he said while tasting,

Judge 2: "I agree, not the worst i have tasted actually"

Judge 3: "I liked this a lot, a promising start"

Rachel and Mike came out with the main meal, and put it on the table in front of the judges,

"Here you have a vegetable lasagna for your main meal" Mike said and they both went back to the kitchen.

Judge 1: "This was actually really good, I like that they put a vegan twist on it"

Judge 2: "This was really tasteful, I would make something like this in my kitchen

Judge 3: "I love the use of vegetables in this lasagna"

Santana walked out with the deserts and smiled at the Judges,

"For deserts we have made a _Panna Cotta with a Raspberry sauce" _she told them and left the room.

Judge 1: "There is something off with this"

Judge 2: "I think it's too sweet"

Judge 3: "I agree, I would have liked it if this dish had a little edge"

_****_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Team 2_

Sam walked out with the starter and shook his head, hope they liked it, really,

"We are starting with some _Nachos with a homemade salsa_"

Judge 1: "This was disappointing a boring dish really"

Judge 2: "The salsa was good, but it's not enough"

Judge 3: "Could work on a football game?"

Puck walked out with Marley to serve the main dish,

"Here you have _homemade burgers with a salad and some fries_"

Judge 1: "Better, but my burger was burned, the fries were good"

Judge 2:" The burger was dry and tasteless"

Judge 3: "I can't find anything positive to say" 

Brittany walked out with the desert and smiled at the judges while presenting her dish,

"I have made a _banana split,_ with a homemade ice cream"

Judge 1: "This was actually good, the ice cream was good"

Judge 2: "I liked it, maybe too much chocolate sauce for me"

Judge 3: "Too sweet for me, could have less chocolate sauce" 

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

__

Team 3

"We have chosen to make our twist on dishes from Japan" Tina said smiling, "I really hope you like it"

"First of you get some _sushi_" Tina said serving the judges,

Judge 1 "Really good"

Judge 2 "Interesting choice"

Judge 3 "I liked this"

Kurt and Artie presented the main course,

"_This is a noodle soup, enjoy"_

Judge 1 "Good taste, a little boring"

Judge 2 "This was good, but like you said boring"

Judge 3 "I really want more"

Blaine walked out with the deserts, "This is Dungo served with Green tea"

Judge 1: "This was a surprise"

Judge 2: " I like the thought"

Judge 3: "It looks really good"

_****_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

****

PUCK: 

He waited for the results in the show room, really hoping his team would win after their cooking yesterday, everyone had done really well on his team, sure some of them had dome mistakes but they did their best.

"_I have your results, first off nobody will go home to-night so relax"_ Julie said and smiled,

"_on last place, the judges said their dishes was boring and an easy way out and the meat was burned and dry, I am sorry Team 2 (Puck, Sam, Marley, Brittany)"_ Fuck he lost, stupid team.

"_On second place, the judges said their dishes were good but not good enough, I am sorry Team 1 (Rachel, Mike, Santana, Jake), that makes our winners Team 3 (Artie, Tina, Blaine, Kurt), congratulations. Enjoy the rest of your weekend, I will see you all on Monday" _

He gave Rachel a small hug and was cursing his team in his head, how could Sam burn burgers? What the fuck?

"I'm sorry Puck" he could hear behind him, "I don't know what happened"

"You burned the food dude"

"And I am so sorry, but that wasn't the only thing that sucked I guess, simple and boring?"

"Yeah" he said turning back to Rachel, next week he had to win, like serious, he couldn't be sent home.


	7. 6 Week FIVE

**I do not own Glee, just borrowed some of the characters.**

**CHAPTER 6:**

**Week Five - Outdoorsy**

**ARTIE:**

He rolled in to the show room and watched the others come in to the room, he had done pretty good in the challenges so far, and he really hopes that can continue.

"_Hello"_ Julie said and watched them, "_this week you will get to know the nature better, it is a two-part challenge, but I will tell you more about it after you have a new team." _Artie was worried, he couldn't do everything right? _"Santana, Brittany, Jake and Sam you are team 1. Mike, Puck, Marley, and Rachel you are team 2, and the rest of you, Artie, Blaine, Kurt and Tina" _That was weird, the same team as last week, it seemed like Julie found it weird too, and Mike had been on the same team as Rachel since forever._ "I hope things get switched up some next week, some of you have been on the same team many times"_ Julie laughed, _"This weeks challenge is in two parts, tomorrow we will have a nature quiz, and then you need to hike to a camping ground and stay there from Wednesday until Friday, there will be a guide with you but the packing of clothes and food is up to you guys"_ He couldn't hike, could he?

"I'm sorry but I can't climb mountains" he said looking at Julie,

"_We have made sure you can be a part of this Artie, there will be medics following you and your team just have to help_" he nodded still not sure, but he could give it a try right?

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**RACHEL:**

"Noah we have to read" she whispered when he tried to kiss her again,

"I don't wanna read" he said while smirking,

"You guys are disgusting" Mike said laughing, "You have to read Puck, like your with the winners now"

"You and Rachel didn't win last week" he mocked,

"But we didn't come last" Mike said throwing a book on Noah,

"Guys" she said, "read not fight"she walked away from the boys and over to Marley who were seated on the other side of the room reading,

"How are you?" she asked and gave the younger girl a smile,

"Good, can I ask you something?"

"Sure" she said and sat down,

"How do you know if you like someone?" Marley asked,

"You just know I guess, is this about Jake?" Marley gave her a nod, "He likes you and if you would give it a try maybe you guys are perfect for each other"

"You think?"

"I don't know, but you have to try, if you think you like him"

"Okay, thanks"

"No problem" she said and walked back to check if Noah and Mike had stopped teasing each other, surprised they had she sat down looked in the nature book, why would she need to know all this?

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

The next day she wished her team had studied harder actually, they got a quizzed on so many things she did not even know about, and she was good in school, thank God Mike remembered almost everything he had read the night before, Noah and Marley helped also, okay Noah not so much but he promised he would make up for it on the second part of this weeks challenge, the hike and the camping outside thing. Why would someone want to put her trough this kind off torture? She felt really bad for Artie since he was in a wheelchair and all, but they had probably made the challenges before he became a contestant, and she was sure that with his teams help he would work trough every challenge he meet on his way.

That night she went through her clothes, thankfully she had brought with her some clothes that she could use on camping, they were told to be ready early the next morning so they all had to be ready, she had already been in Noah's room and made sure that he was packed and ready to go, she may or may not have checked up on Mike and Marley too.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

The next day they were given a map, each team had to find their own way and the team that arrived first would get to chose the best camp place. Noah was in charge of the map since he had said he would be the boss in this challenge, she followed behind with Mike for some reason.

"Rachel, can I tell you something?" Mike said when they had walked for a while, that explained why he walked with her and not up front with Noah,

"Sure Mike" she said and smiled,

"What would you do if you liked someone, but you hadn't really talked to them that much?"

"I think I would have tried getting to know them, is there someone in this house you like?"

"There might be" he said and smiled, she wondered who it could be, she had not really noticed him looking at someone special, but Mike was shy and quiet so it could be that. Noah had stopped and she continued talking with Mike while she took a drink and found something to eat. 

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**PUCK:**

"So you think I should say something" he overheard Rachel tell Mike, tell who what? He watched as Mike gave Rachel, his Rachel a hug, that was not cool. He waited until Rachel had walked over to Marley and then he went to Mike,

"What the fuck are you doing dude" he hissed, "that's my girl"

"What are you talking about Puck"

"Don't you know I have eyes, you walk with her, and then you hug her, like really hug her" he said,

"Dude, I wanted to talk to her and she gave some good advice, we are friends" Mike laughed, "I didn't believe you were this jealous dude"

"I'm not, consider it a warning" he said,

"Okay, but Rachel is not my type"

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH HER?"

"Dude relax, she's not my type, she's pretty and all but I like someone else" Mike said laughing,

"Noah what is going on?" Shit had she heard him? Fuck...

"Nothing babe, just having a man chat with Mike here" he said, Mike chuckled and he wanted to kick the dude in the ass, like really hard.

When they started walking he made sure Rachel walked with him, he didn't trust Mike now, and he would probably tell Rachel about his little mental break down, fuck how could he slip up like that, he was a bad ass and the fucking camera team had been right there. Man.

"So you believe Mike was hitting on me?" she said with a laugh in her voice, shit she had heard them, fuck.

"I didn't say that" he tried,

"Oh Noah, that is so cute" she laughed

"I don't do cute babe" he said, couldn't they just continue walking without talking about his almost jealous breakdown back there. 

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

The first thing he did see when he came to the camp ground was Sam, doing a happy dance.

"How the fuck did you guys manage to get her before us?" he said,

"We just took another way" Sam said laughing, he looked back on the map in his hands, he couldn't find another path,

"did you follow a path?" he asked, since he had taken the fastest way there, at least with a path, he couldn't drag Rachel and Marley into the wild to climb rocks and dig through bushes, they could hurt themselves or some shit like that,

"Nah, we just walked" Sam said and laughed,

"Noah relax, Sam and his team has already chosen their place, we need to pick another place" Rachel said taking the map from him, "You did a good job, I am glad you chose to follow the path"

"I just wanted us to come first babe, get a nice place to set up the tent" he said,

"We can still find that Noah, look over there by the lake, it may not be completely flat but I think we can put our tent there" she said and smiled, "but you have to protect me from the ants"

"Of course babe, I'm a stud the ants don't stand a chance" 

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

They found a pretty nice place, and Mike helped him put up the tent, while the girls cleaned and stuff (they are girls), they had this huge tent with two rooms divided by a place to have their bags, and he really wanted to share with Rachel,

"Dude you alright if I share with Rach" he asked Mike when they were finished,

"For me it's okay, but you gotta ask Marley" he nodded and walked over to the girls.

"Marley your bunking with Mike" he said when he came up to the girls, best thing to just get it over with right?

"Noah!" Rachel said,

"What?"

"That was rude" she said pointing her finger and everything, it was kinda hot,

"Marley would you mind bunking with Mike?" he said again, what's the difference?

"Uh?" Marley said, not really answering his question

"You have your own sleeping bag an everything, just lie in the same space as him"

"Noah. Marley you don't have to I can sleep next to you"

"No"

"Noah!"

"I mean it Rach, I want you next to me in that tent" he said, trying not to sound needy,

"I don't mind" Marley said and gave him a small smile, see she understood,

"We can even put the bags between us" When the fuck did Mike come up to them?

"Okay, that's settled then" he said and smirked, shit was Rachel mad at him? She was kinda glaring.

"I didn't do anything" he said and put his arms up in surrender, from the corner of his eye he could see Mike dragging Marley away from them,

"Well, what if I don't want to sleep next to you" she said, "You could ask you know"

"But, you want to right?" what was the fucking problem? 

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**ARTIE:**

It was late when they finally got there, first they got lost – who knew Kurt didn't know how to read a map? Then he got stuck in some mud, then Tina fell over and twisted her ankle and then Blaine had yelled at everyone, nice trip right? At least he wasn't the only one having problems.

It sucked that he couldn't help the others set up the tent, he felt useless just watching them – he tried helping from his chair, giving advice but then Blaine started yelling at everyone again and that wasn't something he wanted or needed.

"I really don't think Blaine is very outdoorsy" he said to Tina when they watched Blaine and Kurt struggle with the tent,

"I tried to help, but he just told me to stand over here and look useless" Tina said with a frown,

"Our team sucks" he mumbled and he could see Tina nodding,

"Kurt you are doing it all wrong" they could hear Blaine complain, and not really being a team member now,

"He seemed so normal last week" he said and laughed,

"I think it's all the nature"

"Finished" Kurt yelled from the team, Blaine coming up to them and watched the tent, at least they got a place to sleep, they had agreed that he would share one side with Blaine on the trip up, not that he really wanted that anymore, dude was grumpy when outside, maybe he could ask someone if they could just swap him or something?

****

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The walked up to the others who had gathered around the fire,

"How did it go?" one of them asked and he just laughed, what could he say really?

"Well, one of us is not a team player" Tina said and looked at Blaine,

"I hate being outside, the mud, the insects" Blaine mumbled,

"Can we please just enjoy the fact that we got here? The tent is up and we are all safe and sound" Kurt said and smiled at Blaine.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

****

BRITTANY:

She was really confused, after Santana kissed her last week she had thought a lot and she didn't know what she should do? She had liked that Santana kissed her, but she had always liked boys more, and up until then she had actually thought she had a crush on Sam. So this week she had spent a lot of time with Sam, but she didn't wanna kiss him. Maybe she liked girls too? She had walked away from the campfire so she could think, it was confusing when Santana was right there, and it was hard ignoring someone when they were on your team.

She really liked Santana, and didn't wanna hurt her or anything, and tonight they would share a tent, she had to come up with some answers.

"Britt, can we talk" she heard Santana say from behind here,

"I guess" she answered but didn't look up,

"I'm sorry for the kiss, but I thought you liked me like that"

"I think I do, but I have never liked a girl like that" she admitted,

"Oh, so it isn't me?" Santana said,

"No, I like you San, but it is all very confusing" she said, they stayed quiet for a while,

"we could take things really slow" she said, and Santana smiled,

"Okay" she gave Santana a hug and they walked back to the others again, "if you don't feel like you can do it, tell me" Santana whispered in her ear and she nodded, she had to try right? She always knew that when you got butterflies in your stomach and you really want to kiss someone you should try to be with them, so it shouldn't matter that Santana was a girl.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

****

RACHEL:

After waking up in Noah's arms this morning she had been really happy, Noah had been so cute and just held her the whole night, not tried a thing. She watched as Mike was trying to talk to Tina, was she the girl Mike liked? She watched Sam trying to get a fire started with Jake, they were all her friends to some degree, now they were at least. What would happen when they came home, would some of them stay in touch? Would Noah still want to be with her? What was this thing between them? Was he just having fun?

"Oh God, he kissed me" she could hear someone say from behind here, she turned around and Kurt was walking up to her,

"Who kissed you?" she asked and smiled, she knew but had to ask anyway,

"Blaine" he whispered and smiled, "I think I love him"

"That's a little soon isn't it?" she said and smiled,

"Yes I guess, I could love him. My first real kiss" Kurt said with a huge smile,

"you really like him don't you? How did the kiss happen anyway?" she asked and sat down on the ground, after checking for ants of course,

"We were talking a walk this morning, and he was in a really good mood, he told me he had a dream about me, and then he kissed me" Kurt said still smiling,

"That's nice Kurt"

"It is more than nice, it is perfect" she laughed, Kurt were about to say something else but they were interrupted by someone picking her up,

"Noah, let me go"

"Not doing anything" she looked right in Noah's eyes, who had picked her up? Turning her head around she looked in Sam's face,

"Oh no, what are you two planing?" she said and looked from one boy to the other,

"We are gonna take a swim" Noah said laughing,

"No, I'm not going in that water" she shrieked, "Sam let me go" but he just carried her out in the lake and dropped her down, and then she was all wet,

"Babe I like the wet look" Noah said still standing on the beach,

"Oh you, I am gonna...:"

"I'm innocent babe" Noah said with a smirk,

"Oh help you God" she walked up back to the beach and headed for her tent, she had to change, all of her clothes,

"Babe?" Noah said running after her,

"Do not babe me, this was your plan, Sam was just your little minion" she said turning around,

"You look so hot right now babe, wet and angry"

"You, YOU" she said pointing her finger in his face,

"So damn hot"

"I will ignore you for the rest of the day" she said running to her tent,

"Baby?" Ignore, Ignore, no matter what cute tricks he would pull she was ignoring him, and Sam. 

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

****

TINA:

"I guess Rachel didn't wanna take a bath right now" Mike said while they watched the show in front of them,

"No, she looks mad, poor Puck" she laughed,

"You wanna take a walk?" Mike asked her and she nodded, they walked up the beach and talked about music, their home places and school, she had not spent that much time with Mike over the last couple of weeks, but he was really cute, and she had seen his abs one morning when he had gone without a shirt, so hot. "There's something I need to tell you Tina" Mike suddenly said and she stopped,

"Okay?"

"I know we don't really know each other, but I kinda like you and maybe when we get back home we could try to hang out, we only live what a hour away from each other?"

"I would like that Mike" she said and smiled,

"Great, so can I give you a hug or something?" she nodded, she would really like to spend some time with Mike.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

****

PUCK:

"This is your fault" he grunted looking at Sam, it had been five fucking hours and Rachel still wasn't talking to neither of them, she ignored them like she had wiped them out of the world,

"It's not" Sam said, "You told me I should do it"

"But your supposed to be HER friend remember? You should have said no" he said,

"So I made a bad call, still your own damn fault Puck"

"How do I get her to talk to me Sam?"

"I can't say, she's ignoring me too remember?" Sam said and an idea formed in his head, Sam and Rachel was best friends right? So she would probably talk if Sam tried? It didn't help the thousand times he tried, but Sam had just waited so maybe...

"Dude, you try to talk to her, tell her I'm sorry and all that" he said looking at Sam,

"How would that help?"

"You are best friends remember?" Sam nodded and he smiled, dude was on board.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

He waited while Sam tried to talk with Rachel, dude had been gone forever, he couldn't see them so he guess Sam had succeed in getting Rachel to listen, but why wasn't he back? After another while Sam finally came back,

"sorry dude, she's still pissed" Sam said,

"but she talked with you forever"

"I guess that's one advantage of being the best friend"

"You suck, where the fuck am I gonna sleep tonight?"

"Rachel said you could get your sleeping bag and sleep on the beach since you found water so hilarious"

"Serious?"

"Yeah she already have your bag packed" Fuck, he needed to do major damage control here,

"what?"

"She's pretty pissed man" Sam said and shrugged his shoulders,

"but your my dude, you were gonna tell her I'm sorry and everything would be fine"

"You said so yourself, I'm **her **best friend" Sam said and walked away, that dude sucked,

"You fucking suck" he yelled after him. Guess he had to do fucking everything himself.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**SAM**

"_**You fucking suck" **_Puck yelled after him, well he would change is mind later.

_Earlier with Rachel:_

"_I'm not angry at him anymore Sam" Rachel said and smiled, "I overreacted"_

"_So what do we do?"_

"_Take a walk with me" she said and he followed._

"_So I'm telling him your still angry and he needs to sleep on the beach?" he asked after her telling him her plan, Rachel was a very sneaky girl, _

"_Yes"_

"_What if he beats me up?"  
"He would not do that, if he wants to come back inside the tent at least"_

"_I guess, so we are good and he is not?"_

"_Yes, use the best friend card, he did" Rachel said, _

"_Okay, so I'll wait fifteen minutes so you can get everything?"_

Puck did not know how lucky he was.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**PUCK:**

"So I guess I'm picking up my stuff" he said opening the tent, Rachel had her back to him,

"Rachel could you look at me?" he asked, was she crying? "Baby?" she still didn't say anything, fuck, "you know I'm sorry babe, if I could take the thing back I would, baby please talk to me" she wasn't crying, she was fucking laughing? "Rachel?" he crabbed longer into the tent and turned her around, she was fucking laughing,

"So I guess Sam talked to you then?" She said,

"Yeah, told me I was kicked out" he said, "your mean" he mumbled,

"Oh Noah, I guess you can stay"

"You were never mad where you?" he asked,

"Yes, for about ten minutes then I just wanted to see how long I could keep it up, sending Sam was pretty low"

"I was fucking worried"

"I have snacks" Rachel said and smiled, she gave him a bag of chips,

"I want a kiss" he demanded and she kissed him, the chips soon forgotten.

They had made out for a while, his hands wandering over her body, she was so hot,

"Noah" she moaned,

"Yeah baby?"

"I'm not ready"

"I know, just gonna kiss you some more"

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**RACHEL:**

Back in the house again, they went down from the trip yesterday and they had all been pretty tired and everyone had gone to bed early, today everyone had been sad since they knew that two people had to leave them, she hoped that both her and Noah would stay in the house. 

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Julie came in to the room smiling as usual, everyone else seemed pretty serious,

"_Hello guys, I hope the week has been nice"_ she said and put her papers down on the small table, _"there is a question we see asked a lot on our website, and I think the viewers deserve an answer, so Rachel, what are happening between you and Noah?"_ How could she answer that? Noah was staring at her, she could feel it,

"We are hanging out" she said looking at Noah, he frowned, what were they?

"_Well I let the viewers judge if you guys are just hanging out"_ Julie laughed, she kept her eyes at Noah who didn't look at her, did she say something wrong?

"_This week two people will be sent home, and even though everyone is scored in this weeks challenge, your challenge scores does not count this week, only the votes you have gotten from the people who watch you"_ Oh, she was most definitely going home. _"But first I will tell you how your teams did, Noah, Sam and Blaine could you guys come up here"_ she watched them walk up to Julie,

"_You guys were all pretty much in charge of your teams this week, let start with you Sam, your team did very well on the quiz, and you came to the camp ground first and your team worked together, good job. Noah, your team also did pretty good on the test, you managed to find the camp ground in a decent time and your team was working well together. Blaine, your team also had good results on the quiz, but you were last in finding the camp ground, and your team had some difficulties working together"_ Julie said reading from her notes, _"I am sorry Blaine, but your team lost this weeks challenge, as a team leader you were selfish and that hurt your group" _Blaine walked back to his chair, she could hear him whisper he was sorry to his teammates,_ "Sam and Noah, it was a close race, one team scored higher than the other and that is your team Sam, Noah I am sorry your team came in second this week"_ Noah turned around and smiled,

"We won?" Sam said and went up to his team and hugged them.

"_And now to the more sad part of my job, sending someone home. Could Jake, Kurt, Marley and Tina come up to me"_ she was safe, Noah was safe? _"two of you got the lowest total of viewer votes so far, Jake"_ Julie were silent for a long time, good could she just not say it already_** "you are safe" **_Jake looked relived and was sent back to his seat, _**"Kurt**_" another long break "_You have to pack your bags and go home, I am sorry_" Kurt looked around the room with sad eyes and went to stand by the door, "_Tina and Marley, one of you is safe, and the one that will follow Kurt and head back home is"_ everyone was concentrated on who would be sent home, no matter who it would be sad, she liked them all, and she would miss Kurt, poor Kurt just finding something with Blaine and now being sent home, "_**Tina**_" she looked over at Mike who looked really sad, he had told her they had planned on keeping in touch when they got home but she knew he wanted to spend some more time with her in the house.


	8. 7 Week SIX

**I do not own Glee**

**CHAPTER 7**

**Week 6 - Brains**

**PUCK:**

Yesterday he had only gotten the chance to hang with Rachel for a couple of minutes, Blaine apparently needed someone to talk with after Kurt left, it was not like he never would get the chance to see the dude again, they are in week six now so they are almost at the end, walking in to the show room he found Blaine seated next to Rachel, and there was no room for him. Sam had told him last night that Rachel hadn't talked to him either, that made him feel somewhat better, maybe he would get to be on her team again this week? Julie came in to the room and started talking like she always did and he was bored, he kinda wanted to go home, maybe get to hang with Berry in private since he actually wanted to speak with her about that shit she said Saturday about them just hanging out, what the fuck was that about?

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"_So this weeks team" _Julie said smiling at them, _"On Team 1, we will have Mike, Blaine, Santana and Jake_" he was actually surprised since Mike and Berry wasn't on the same team, maybe he had a chance, _"On team 2 we will have Sam, Artie and Rachel"_ fuck, "_And on team 3 we have Noah, Brittany and Marley"_ Julie put down one paper and continued talking, "_So this week each team will go up against each other in a quiz"_

"Another one?" someone said, yeah they had a quiz last week?

"_Yes, it will be like a game show and each team will go up against each other and the winning team will be announced immediately after we film the quiz on Friday_" so he had to do more reading? _"There will be 20 questions and the team who get's the most right win"_ Julie continued talking, telling them that someone would go home on Saturday.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

He took some books with him to the door, or he was handed them by this team not that he actually planned on doing any reading anyway, but when he tried to talk to Rachel guess who had already hogged her? Yeah Blaine, that dude was irritating, why couldn't he leave his girl alone? So here he was, hanging alone in his bedroom, everyone had something to do, how could he get Rachel alone?

He jumped off his bed when someone knocked on his door, maybe Rachel had to hide from Blaine? But he was disappointed to find Jake waiting on him when he opened,

"What do you want?" he asked and let his brother, weird, in to the room,

"I need some help" he said sitting down in one of the chairs,

"With what? He said and sat down in the other chair,

"I like this girl right?"

"Rachel" he said and Jake just laughed,

"No it is not Rachel" Jake said and smiled, thank fuck, that would have been weird, "It's Marley"

"And what can I do about that?" he asked, not knowing how he could help,

"I asked her to hang out with me tomorrow and I don't know what we could do"

"Well, she said yes so that's a good thing, a picnic?" he said, he had thought about doing the same with Rachel actually, but since she had a tail now that was fucking impossible,

"I guess that could be nice" Jake said, "what do I do?"

"Dude, you take a blanket and some food, then you find a spot and you sit down, do I need to tell you how to do everything?"

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**RACHEL:**

"Blaine, could you maybe find someone else to hang with now? I really want to spend some time with Noah" she said trying to walk up the stairs without Blaine following,

"But..."

"No Blaine, I get that you miss Kurt but I need to have some time with Noah"

"I could come"

"No" she walked up the stairs, when she looked back down she felt slightly bad for Blaine, but he had followed her around for over two days and she was tired. Yesterday she could not even get a chance to talk to Noah, at all, and on Sunday she got ten minutes and she had a feeling Noah wanted to talk to her.

"Noah" she said knocking on his door, "are you in there?" she got no answer and started walking back to the stairs, maybe she missed him downstairs?  
"Sam do you know where Noah is" she said spotting her friend in the stairs,

"Yeah, he is outside spying on Jake" Sam told her,  
"Why?" she asked confused, why would he do that, had this something to do with the competition?

"I'll show you" Sam said and took her hand dragging her with him, he took her outside and they found Noah hiding behind some bushes, that was not creepy at all, Sam left her alone

"Noah, what are you doing?" she had to ask,

"Hush babe" he said pointing to someone in the distant,

"Is that Jake and Marley?" she whispered to him, and he nodded, "are they out on a date?"

"Yup" he said smirking, "I helped him set up"

"And why are you spying on him?" she asked,

"I was bored, how did you get rid of your tail?"

"I told him I wanted to spend some time with you"

"You did?" he said finally turning around to look at her,

"Of course" she said and gave him a smile,

"Well then fuck this" he said taking her hand and walking back to the house.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Rach" Noah said when he stopped kissing her,

"Yeah" she mumbled waiting for him to kiss her again,

"Are we just hanging out?"

"I am pretty sure we was making out Noah" she laughed,

"When they asked what was going on between us you said we're just hanging out"

"I don't know what we are Noah" she said leaning against his shoulder,

"When we get back home I'm gonna take you on a real date" She smiled and looked up in eyes, "I really wanna call you my girl, have wasted so many years being a stupid fuck" he whispers and she laughs,

"Yes, you can say that" she gave him a small kiss, "but you have to remember we are living in a bubble Noah, when we get back to Lima we still run in different circles and your friends are not the most welcoming" she said smiling,

"Fuck my friends, if they don't see you how I see you, wait, I didn't mean like that babe, just if they don't like it they're not my friends anymore"

"Noah, don't say that, they are your friends" she told,

"I got the only thing I want right here babe, who needs friends, your my girl"

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**BLAINE**

"I really wish he could have stayed you know Rachel, I just manned up and kissed him, and then he left" he really missed Kurt, a lot. What if they never talked together again?

"You have told me that Blaine"Rachel says while cutting up some vegetables, he had found her in the kitchen making dinner and she was alone, and he needed someone who listened,  
"Do you think he will stay in touch with me later, what if he has a boyfriend back home?"

"Blaine, listen, I don't know Kurt that well and I can not tell you what he thinks, I am sure he wants to meet you again later", why was she so rude?

"But I know you talked to him"

"Come on B-man leave my girl alone, you have followed her like a fucking puppy all week"

"I just want someone to talk too" he said,

"There is other people in this fucking house"

"They are all busy"

"And Rachel isn't? She's making dinner, then she probably wants to read for our challenge tomorrow, and I hope she wants to spend some time with me" Puck was yelling at him, why was he yelling?

"Boys, enough, Blaine get over it, it has almost been a week since Kurt left and it was okay to comfort you the first couple of days but it is starting to get depressing"

He left the kitchen and ran back to his room, how could they tell him he was depressing? He was just sad.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**SANTANA:**

She was hanging out with Brittany in the game room, she had finally managed to chase everyone away,

"So we could sing, or maybe play some games" she asked smiling at the blonde,

"okay"

"or we could just talk" she asked, Brittany nodded, "tell me something about yourself?" she asked wanting to get the blonde better,

"I'm a cheerleader, my friend is a girl named Lauren and I love cats"

"Okay, I'm also a cheerleader, my best friend is Quinn and I don't mind cats" she said,

"have you always known you like girls?" Brittany asked looking at her,

"No, just for a little over a year, I dated this guy named Sebastian for a while and one day we wanted to take things further and after we figured out it was all wrong"

"What happened?"

"Well Sebastian told me he thought he was gay, and I started wondering since I had some feelings for a girl in our class, I tried sleeping with some other guys, but it felt wrong and on a party I ended up really drunk and slept with Quinn, we're still friends but after that I kinda understood that I definitely liked girls more than boys"

"What about Quinn?"

"Straight as an arrow" she laughed, "she have a boyfriend"

"I have always had boyfriends, I like boys but then I like you so I think I like both" Brittany told her,

"Okay, I don't mind" she told the girl and leaned up and kissed her, this time nobody leaned away.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**QUIZ NIGHT**

Everyone was with their teams standing in front of the table they had been put on, Julie was reading through some flash cards while the teams talked things over,

"_Welcome to our Quiz_" Julie said, "_I ask a question, and the team have to agree on an answer before writing it down on the chalkboard on your tables, there are twenty questions and the winner is of course the team with most points at the end of this game, when you get a point you add a ball to your bowl, my assistants will over watch everything so there is no need for cheating, you get 1 minute to answer. Are the teams ready?" _Every team nodded and waited for the first question,

"_The first question is: __**What is the square root of 361**__?"_ The teams huddled together to discuss,

"I don't know guys, it math" Puck said frowning, on the next table Artie was already writing their teams answer down, Mike was counting on the other table, "time's up" Julie said and told them to show their answers, both team 1 and 2 got the answer right and got to add a ball to their bowl.

" _**What actor starred in all the Die Hard movies?" **_

Puck took the chalkboard before his team could react, "I know bad asses" he stated and smirked, not surprising every team got this question right.

"_**Which television cartoon figure wrote on his school chalkboard, "I will not aim at the head" and "My name is not Dr. Death"?"**_

"I know this" Sam said writing his answer down, his team nodded when they did see what he wrote down,

"No Britt I don't think it's Harry Potter" Blaine said and Puck started laughing.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"_Question 12 is as following: __**Which movie ends with the line, "after all, **_

_**tomorrows another day**__""_ Julie said and everyone started discussing,

"I don't know guys" Mike said when everyone on his team looked on him, Pucks team where clueless but there seemed to be hope on Rachel's team as she wrote down on the board, they were the only team who got a point that round.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"_There are only four more questions, **Was the lie detector invented in 1901, 1921, or 1961?"**_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**PUCK**

Some of the question had been really easy, but all the others sucked, he looked down on his teams bowl and knew they had probably lost, big time.

"_Team 1, could you please count how many points you got"_ Julie said and he waited for them to answer,

"15 points" Mike said and smiled, shit, how many did they get? He kinda forgot to count,

"_Team 2, please count your points"_

"We have 16 points" Rachel said, and he could hear her smiling, fuck they did good, Julie told them to start counting their points, and they had lost, big time,

"11" he mumbled,

"_what?_" Julie asked,

"11 lousy points" he said,

"_That means that team 2 is this weeks winners"_ Rachel smiled at him, and fuck why was he so stupid? _"Tomorrow I will come back and we will have to say goodbye to another contestant, enjoy your evening"_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"I'm going home babe" Rachel and him were laying on the bed on her room,

"I don't think so, I am not letting them send you home"

"babe you can't actually stop them" he said laughing,

"This sucks" she said laying her head on his chest,

"I know" he didn't actually know he was going home, but he probably were at the bottom of the scoreboard and that sucked, he didn't really wanna leave Rachel. He listened to Rachel's breathing and soon he had fallen a sleep.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

The next day everyone spent together hanging out, they made some food and played cards and different card games, the day went by to fast and soon they had to meet in the show room, to send someone, maybe him, home.

"_Could Noah, Marley, Blaine and Jake come up to me please_" he fucking knew it, he sent a small smile to Rachel and she had huge eyes, _"one of you have the lowest score in total when we count the scores from the competitions and the votes from the viewers"_ did she have to drag it out? _"Jake, you can sit back down since you are safe, Blaine you are also safe this week"_ he watched Blaine and Jake go back to their seats, he didn't wanna leave, not yet, _"Noah and Marley, one of you have to leave us tonight, and that is..." _fucking say it already, _"__**Marley**__ I am sorry to say that you have to leave, say goodbye to the others" _Julie said and he was fucking shocked, hadn't Marley done pretty good in the challenges?

"Rach, i'm not going home" he said running down to her and gave her a kiss, she laughed against his lips. While hugging her he watched Jake hugging Marley, too bad they had to get separated so soon after finally having their first date.

* * *

**AN:**

**The answers for the questions asked are ( if you are wondering)**

**1 - The square root of 361 is 19**

**2 – Bruce Willis played in the Die Hard series**

**3 – Bart Simpson**

**4 – Gone with the wind**

**5 – 1921**

**I got the questions from a book, so yeah. And pretend the other ones are difficult. **


	9. 8 Week SEVEN

_**I DO NOT OWN GLEE!**_

**CHAPTER 8**

**Week seven - Collaboration**

**RACHEL:**

Monday, which meant a new team and a new challenge for the week. They only had one more week before they entered the final week, then they had to go home, back to school and back to Reality.

"_Congratulations on making it to week seven_" Julie said when she came in to the room, "_this is the last week you will actually be working together as a team, next week you are all on your own"_ Noah held her hand and gave it a squeeze, she sent him a smile while waiting to find out who her teammates would be this week, _"at the end of the week three of you will be sent home"_ wow, they were really closing in on the finals weren't they?_ "but to this weeks teams, and there is only two this week, so on Team 1 we have Rachel, Puck, Sam and Artie" _she looked at her teammates and gave them a big smile, they could do this,_"and on the second team we have Santana, Brittany, Jake and Mike"_ Julie said, _"This week is all about working together as a team, and I will come back tomorrow for your first challenge, so I'll see you all then"_ Julie said and left them,

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Rachel, Sam, Noah and Mike walked down to the town to do some shopping, Mike had isolated himself lately and they wanted to include him,

"You didn't have to ask me to come" he said while they walked down the road,

"But we wanted too, we have not seen you a lot this last week" she said,

"I just felt like being on my own" Mike told them,

"Because Tina left?" Sam asked,

"Not really, sure I wish she could have stayed but we hadn't kissed or anything and we made a deal about meeting after this, I guess I'm just being homesick" Mike told them,

"I know how you feel, I miss my brother and sister all the time" Sam said, "but when I do I kinda just look for Rach cause she's just like a sister" Mike laughed,

"I had never seen that I would meet so many nice people on this show, in some way or other even if we don't talk all the time we are friends, not been a lot of fighting has there?" Mike said while they walked in to the store,

"Yes, there has been no real fighting at least the last couple of weeks, remember when Santana almost scratched Kitty's eyes out?" she told them, remembering back to the second or third week, everyone laughed,  
"Yeah, what was that about anyway?" Mike asked when they had stopped laughing,

"What can I say, I'm a stud"

"Noah" she said and shook her head,

"but she was angry because Kitty hit on me and she knew you were kinda into me"

"No she wasn't Noah, don't flatter yourself" she said and Sam started laughing, "Kitty had just insulted both me and Marley, Santana overheard and went for her eyes"

"but she was always looking at the guns" Noah mumbled, boys..

"Remember when Marley slapped Kurt?" Mike said picking up some soup cans,

"Not really" Noah said, she shook her head, "why did she do that?"

"I don't know, but you guys should have seen Kurt's face" Mike added and laughed,

"Damn, but at least we're all friends now" Sam said and gave her a small hug from behind,  
"Evans don't try to touch her boobs"

"Puck, relax, I just told you she's like my sister"

"Well some brothers likes to touch their sisters"

"Ewwww" both Mike, Sam and she said at the same time, "that's disgusting Noah"

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Sam I think we need something to cheer everyone up" she said while she and Sam was picking some vegetables,

"Yeah?"

"Maybe we could have a big sleepover in the game room, play video games and karaoke"

"Sounds like a good idea Rach, maybe Blaine finally stops sulking all around the house"

"I think he's lonely Sam, he spent a lot of time with both Tina and Kurt"

"Yeah could be, but I think everyone needs some cheering up" Sam said and smiled.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Back in the house Sam and she were getting the game room ready for a sleepover, they had told Noah and Mike to keep the others away, they had snacks and soda to last the whole night and they had arranged blankets and pillows all around the room.

After getting everyone to gather in the game room she had Sam lock the door, they didn't need anyone running away now did they?

"Welcome to our first ever slumber party" she said while clapping her hands,

"Why?" Santana asked and looked around, "I have a perfectly good bed upstairs"

"But this way we can all hang out, it could be the last time" she said looking around the room, Santana nodded and seemed to warm up to the idea, Blaine was smiling and that was a good thing, everyone else seemed to like the idea too, maybe not Jake since he was hanging in the corner by himself.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**JAKE**

"Jake, you okay" Rachel asked him, he didn't know why he had to be at this sleepover thing she had arranged, he could have stayed in his room or something,

"This game sucks" he said looking up at her, "I looked at the scores, and she was not on the bottom"

"Jake, I'm sorry, but she didn't get enough votes" he shook his head,

"It has to be a mistake or something right? Why didn't they vote for her?"

"I can not say Jake" Rachel walked away, and he could spot that she was talking to Puck and not long after he could see his brother, friend or whatever walking over to him,

"you alright? Rachel told me you were pretty down"

"Don't act like you care" he said,

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Let me see, I meet the brother I have always known about for the first time on a fucking game show, he finds out but don't wanna be my brother, then he kinda is a friend sometimes, helps me get the girl I like and then she has to go, so he can stay"

"Jake, come on"

"No, I know your score is pretty low so far on the show, I know that Marley did great but then people give you more votes? It's not fair"

"I see that Jake, I do and the other stuff? I want to be your friend and your brother, I just don't wanna deal with that shit on television" Puck told him, he snorted,

"Your ignoring it Puck, you found out over six weeks ago that I was your brother and at first you kinda freaks out but then you just tell me we'll deal with it later, and you repeat that some weeks later. But the thing is I'm your brother, if you want to see that or not and it's not going away" Puck sat down next to him,

"Yeah I know, but it is all so fucked up you know? Like why the fuck do I have a brother, why didn't dad tell me about it? Sure I haven't really seen him since my sister was born but you were out there then, and if I start to think about dad I get so fucking mad"

"I hate him too you know" he said looking at his brother, "always thought he was playing happy family with you guys"

"we should sing a song" Puck said and he started laughing, "what?"

"I just started thinking that was Rachel's line" he said, "but let's see if we find a song about fathers" he said and walked to the karaoke machine.

"**Father of mine****  
****Tell me what do you see****  
****When you look back at your wasted life****  
****And you don't see me**_"_

****

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**SAM**

The slumber party was pretty fun actually, it was a good idea, everyone seemed to get along and nobody was thinking too much about the fact that only a few of them would survive this week, not that they were gonna die but someone had to go home..

The task of making Blaine feel better had fallen upon him this night, since his new best friend was too busy making out with his roommate. So he had started thinking like Rachel, he gave him food, made him sing and let him play Super Mario, since Puck was busy nobody had anything to say about that, he had Blaine laughing at the end of the night and felt like his mission completed so he left him in the company with Mike, and went to play cards with Santana and Brittany.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**PUCK**

Waking up by someone speaking all over the house was freaky, like he totally forgot there was a speaker system in the house and wondered it was the FBI or some shit, but the voices only said that they had to be ready for their first challenge in an hour and come outside.

He walked outside and found some of his teammates waiting for him, he wondered what they would do, it could practically be anything,

"_So if everyone is here, please follow me"_ one of the guys from the crew told them and they walked after him to this place behind the house, shit it was a fucking obstacle course? How the hell would they get Artie over that wall? Oh yeah, this was a team work challenge...

"_Hello everyone, before we get started I want to tell you all about the rules, like you can see we have set up an obstacle course for you, the winner is the team with the best time. Every member of the team has to be done with an obstacle before you can move on to the next. We will start with team 1, and the rest of you can wait in front of the house" _

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"_Are you guys ready? I know this challenge seems hard but I think you will do pretty well if you just work together"_ Julie said and they all gathered around the starting line and wait for her to tell them to go.

The first obstacle was an easy one, he could just roll Artie between the ropes they had to get through, but after that it got harder, but they got through it at last, most of it the last wall was next,

"So how we gonna do this?" Artie asked when they was standing in front of the wall,

"Uh" he said trying to figure shit out in his head,

"Can't we just tie the ropes to the chair and lift him up?" Sam said,

"That does not make me feel very safe Sam" Artie said terrified,

"It can actually work, if Noah and Sam sits on top of the wall they can lift you up" Rachel said,  
"I'm not sure"

"Or Noah stands here, lifts you up and Sam and I catch you on the top, then Sam jumps down and I lift you down"

"Rach, I don't think you can lift him down, like maybe catch him" he told her,

"Yeah, okay I will try to catch him, send the wheelchair over first" Rachel climbed on top of the wall, like really fast and it was all kinda hot the way she used her body to get up, Sam was next and then he sent the wheelchair up,

"Do you think it will break if I just throw it down there?" Sam asked,  
"Just do it" Artie said, clearly wanting to be done with this challenge, and to be honest that's what he wanted too.

He lifted Artie up, and it wasn't easy but Sam and Rachel got Artie safe on the top of the wall and while Rachel climbed down he climbed up so he could help Sam get Artie safe on the ground. After the wall they got over the finishing line safe and sound. Julie sent them back inside so the other team could have their turn.

"I think we lost that one" Sam said and he nodded, "but two more challenges this week, I think we can do it" 

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"_Well guys, we have a winner of today's challenge. I know that there was some advantage for one of the teams, but from what I did see both teams worked great together"_ Julie said when they all was back in the show room,_ "Today's winner will an advantage tomorrow, team 1 you went trough the course in 11 minutes and 56 seconds"_ not to bad right?_ "But team 2 finished in 6 minutes and 35 seconds and win today's challenge_", well fuck.

"I'm sorry guys" Artie said while the team was walking out from the room,

"Don't be, it was a fucked up challenge anyway" he says,  
"Yes, even if I might not have used those words Noah are right" see his girl got it.

"We will do better in tomorrows challenge, whatever it is" Sam says. 

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

****

RACHEL

It was a new day and another challenge awaited them, they might have a chance in this one, the obstacle course had not really been well planned out by whoever planned the challenges for this show. Walking downstairs with Noah and Sam she felt that this was their day to shine, they met Artie in the game room and walked and sat down next to him.

"_Good morning, are you ready for another challenge this week?"_ everyone nodded,_ "That is great, team 1 can come with me outside, you other wait here until someone comes and gets you" _Julie walked in front of them to the lawn, where it seemed like they would be building something, easy.

"_This challenge is not as easy as you might think, only one of you will be building with a blindfold"_ Oh no, this could not go really well? _"There is no need for dangerous tools in this challenge, so don't be afraid, as I said, only one of you will be doing the building, but since that person will be blindfolded everyone else needs to help out by reading the manual and tell him where everything is without touching, so talk among yourself for a second and decide who will be building"_ Julie said and took some steps away from them,

"I think it has to be Noah or Sam" she said looking at them both,

"rock, paper, scissors?" Sam said and laughed,

"I guess I'm the one" Noah said after losing to Sam, she gave him a hug and told him he would do fine, "just give me directions okay? Don't fight and talk one at the time"

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

After Noah got the blindfold on they took him to the parts and he got down on his knees, she opened the manual and started reading,

"So at first you need two long pieces that is the sides" she said,

"There is one on your left and the other is in front of you" Sam said, "Just feel for it" Noah was feeling around, "Yeah that's the one" Sam said when Noah was touching the right one,

"Okay, now what?" Noah said when he had both pieces gathered,

"You need the top and the bottom" Artie s aid,

"How the fuck do I find them?" Noah said feeling around, "Everything feels the same"

"They are slightly longer than the others Noah, I can see one of them if you just bend over a little you will feel it on your right" she said, "That's the one" she told when he found the right one,

"Okay, so now I just find the one that's just as big?" Noah said,

"Yeah" Noah felt around and soon found the other piece,

"Great, right next to you it is a bag of wooden screws you will need them now" Artie said and Noah felt around him.

Noah had pieced almost everything together, and he was doing a great job,

"Noah, now you just need to feel for the holes okay? The last ones so you can put the screw in"

"That sounded so pervert babe" he said laughing, "I got it"

"We are done" she yelled and ran over to Noah and gave him a kiss, "you did so good"

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sitting inside waiting on the other team to finish she felt positive they had this in the bag, sure she did not know how long time they used and they had no idea what the advantage was, but they could still win.

"_Good jobs to both teams" _Julie said walking back in to the room, _"it was actually pretty close. Team 2 had an advantage and they had the opportunity to look over the pieces before starting"_ she held Noah's hand tight while she waited for Julie to say the results.

"_One of the team took 6 minutes and 12 seconds, and the other team took 6 minutes and 47 seconds, and the winner team is Team 1, congratulations"_

"Yes" Noah said beside here.

"I will see you all tomorrow for your last challenge, and it might be a long one" Julie said and left the room, what could that challenge be?

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**ARTIE**

He was happy that they had won at least one challenge this week, and he hoped they would win the next one too since that would make them the overall winner of the week. They were all waiting outside for Julie to come and tell them about the brand new challenge.

"_Good morning, to days challenge is called__** Hug it out**_"not weird at all? _"the rules are simple, every member of the team has to be in contact with each other, and the winner is the team that holds on the longest. There will be a bathroom break every hour where we stop the clock and someone will bring you food and drinks . As you can see we have put up two Party tents since this challenge are going to be held outside, I will give you a few minutes in each of your tents to talk about your tactics"_

His team walked over to one of the party tents and looked over the things inside, there were some blankets and pillows,

"So how do we do this?" he asked,

"What if we gather around you? You will be in your chair and we sit on the ground and touch you?" Sam said, "Not like that" he added laughing,

"I think that's a good idea" Rachel said, "we should get ready" they collected blankets and pillows and sat around him.

"_You ready?_" Julie said from her place,

"Yeah" everyone yelled at her,

"Let this game begin" she said.

He was seated in his chair, everyone had their hands on his knees, Noah and Sam had their free arms around Rachel (making them touching too) and he had his hands over their hands. Easy.

_"Remember if things get tough, motivate each other, it is all about getting through this as a team_" Julie told them.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**SANTANA:**

3 freaking hours had they all been rolled together like a fucking happy sandwich, she did not dig it, someones hand was on her ass, she couldn't see how the other team did because she was at this moment in the middle of this stupid Sandwich, but she was not giving up.

She was also tired as fuck, maybe she could have a nap or some shit? It's not like she was going anywhere. She had to win this challenge since she wanted to win the show, but they had to beat the other team. On the obstacle course they had won, not really surprising, and yesterday they lost by under a minute, the game was on.

"Hang in there teammates, we are gonna make this, even if we have to stay until tomorrow" 

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**RACHEL:**

"_You have been at it for 15 hours_" Julie said, "_it seems like both teams really wants to win_".

It was getting colder, but she could not really move, she had her head on Artie knee,

"You okay babe" Noah said,

"Yeah, just tired, want blanket" she said not lifting her head,

"Sam squeeze closer to Rach she's cold" he said and she felt both boys come closer,

"Thank you"

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"_Good morning guys, 20 hours, I am impressed. I'm guessing there have been a lack of sleep last night"_

When would the other team give in? She had been motivating her team all night and they wanted to win, even if she lost the feeling in her entire body, her leg had slept for at least 6 hours but if they won this it would be all worth it.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"_23 hours, one more hour and you will have been at it for a day"_

She could hear someone complaining from the other tent, maybe they were giving in?

"We can do this boys" she whispered,

"I need coffee" Noah said laying his head on her shoulders,

"I will make you coffee when we win"

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"_25 hours..."_

"We give up"

"Yay" she clapped, "we won guys"

"fucking finally" Noah said standing up, "Rach, not coming?"

"My legs are sleeping"

"_This was intense, 25 hours. Team 1 won this one, and are the overall winner this week. Now go get some food, and maybe a shower and get to bed. I will see you all tomorrow"_ Julie said and left them,

"Noah carry me to bed please" she said, Noah lifted her up and laughed, "thank you"

"This is not my bed" she said when Noah put her down in his bed,

"Does it really matter?" he asked and climbed into bed with her,

"Thank you Noah" she said cuddling into his arms,

"No problem babe" he told her.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"_As we found out Team 1 won this weeks challenge, but today we are here to send 3 contestants home._" Julie said when they meet up again the next day, "_Sam, Blaine, Brittany, Artie, Jake and Noah can you come up here"_

"_Sam and Artie you guys are safe, Blaine I am sorry to tell you that you have to go home this week"_ Julie said and Blaine walked to her side,_ "Noah, this week you are..._" she was crossing her fingers again, the could not lose Noah in this house, "_**Safe,**_ _that means that both Brittany and Jake will have to leave the house tonight"_

"NO" Santana screamed beside her, before running up and hugging Brittany.

* * *

**AN:**

**The song Puck and Jake sings are _Father of mine by Everclear._**

**:::::::::::**


	10. 9 Week EIGHT - Part 1

_**Again, I do not own Glee..**_

**CHAPTER 9**

**Week eight – Final part one**

**PUCK**

He was fucking shocked that he was in the last week, like the last week of the fucking game? How the hell did he get there? Not that he wasn't stoked to be there, since that meant he could spend another week with Rachel in the house, without their parents nagging or someone making comments and shit.

He whistled when he walked in to the kitchen, he actually had time to eat this Monday since they didn't have to meet early like they had done every fucking Monday since they got here, today he was actually having breakfast with Rachel, hopefully alone but he didn't actually think that, since someone would find them anyway.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Hey baby" he said when she came in to the room, smiling like she always did,

"Good morning Noah" she said walking up to him, "are you making pancakes?"

"Yup, just the way you like them, I hope" he said and gave her a small kiss,

"Thank you" she said and took the plates and put on the table and waited for him to finish with the pancakes, "you really didn't have too you know"

"I wanted too babe" he said putting the pancakes on the table, "Dig in",

"So how's Santana? Still up in her room?" he asked her,

"Yes, Brittany leaving really did a number on her" Rachel told him, "but I do think she is starting to feel better"

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

After they ate it was time to meet Julie in the show room and get some information about this week.

_"We do actually have our first challenge today_" Julie said smiling, "you will get a written test with questions about your stay here and the other contestants", fuck maybe he should have gotten to know some of them a little better? _"This week there will be three challenges and you will get your scores on Thursday and then two of you is sent home, more information will be given at that time"_ he looked over at the others and wondered who of them would be the last four, he had to do is very best this week to get to stay until the end, "_if that is understood please follow me for your written test"_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

The written test went fucking awesome, at least he think it did, he obviously nailed the questions about Rachel but he think he did well with the others too. Waiting in the hall for Rachel to finish he walked back and forth, she had been silent at breakfast, more than usually anyway and when he thought about it she had been pretty silent the last couple of days, he was starting to wonder he had done anything wrong.

When she came out she gave him a kiss and a smile, so he couldn't be in too much trouble right?

"So you wanna hang out?" he asked her when they walked away from the room they had been in,

"I am sorry, I have plans with Sam this evening" what the fuck? Not that he was jealous at Sam or anything but she was hanging with him last night too and it was fucking stupid, didn't she wanna spend some time with him? Like had she suddenly got tired of him or some shit?

"Okay, maybe I'll just hang with Mike and Artie, playing a game or something" he said, he wouldn't mess things up by yelling at her and then it was nothing.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**RACHEL**

She was talking a walk with Sam, trying to sort things out in her head, and Sam was a good listener,

"and what if he just don't want to be with me when we get home, and he starts to ignore me again, I don't think I can do that again"

"Rach, he is totally into you, like so much it's crazy"

"What if that's not enough Sam? What if he comes home and his friends say something and he dumps me"

"Rachel listen, I really don't think you should worry"

"But I do worry Sam, I don't want my heart-broken" she said sitting down on the ground, she was not going to cry about this, nothing had happened, why did she get these thoughts at all?

"What if you talk to him Rach?" Sam told her sitting down next to her with his arm over her shoulder for comfort,

"I know that I should do that, but what if he takes it wrong or get angry?"

"You just gotta hope he understands Rachel"

"Can we just sit her for a while, in silent?" she said, she knew she ha to talk with Noah, but what if she was right and he called things off. She really liked Noah, she always had even when he ignored her for years, but she knew that her wonderful best friend from her childhood was inside him, she noticed that in temple when she caught him with his mother and sister, she had even seen in at school, so if she lost him now it would hurt.

"Rach" Sam said, they had sat outside for almost an hour, they had talked some but mostly they had sat in silence.

"What?" she said looking up,

"I think Puck is coming our way, I'll let you guys talk" Sam helped her up and walked away, letting her greet Noah on her own.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Hello Noah, what have you been up to this evening?" she asked when he came up to her,

"Cut the crap Berry" Oh no, he is breaking up with her, was he her boyfriend?

"What?" she asked looking at his face,

"I kinda knew that you were acting strange, but are you cheating on me?"

"WHAT?!" she said, "Why would you say that?"

"The thing is I was thirsty and took a look out the window, and I noticed that my girlfriend were cuddling up to another dude, that's not right Berry"

"He was comforting me Noah, and he is my friend" Noah snorted,  
"I watched you Rach, you were sitting like that forever"

"You are mistaken Noah, there is nothing going. I only want you" she said praying he would listen,

"So you and Sam are just friends?"

"Yes Noah, and he was only comforting me as a friend, would you thought more off it if he was another girl? "

"I guess not" Noah said,

"Please don't be angry about this Noah"

"I'm sorry for being a dick, but why have you been so silent and weird?" Noah asked,

"Sit down with me Noah" she said,

"did I do anything wrong?" he said and sat down next to her,

"No you have been wonderful Noah, this is all about me and me being insecure"

"What?" he asked looking at her, "tell me"

"Well, I am so happy that we are speaking again, and with us now being what we are now, I had actually never believed that this was possible. I really like you and I am afraid that you will dump me when we get back home"

"We talked about this" he said looking at her, "I don't fucking care what everyone else say, I do want you"

"You really do?" she said,

"Yeah babe, I have always wanted you but I was stupid for some years believing I wasn't actually good enough so I just kept out of your way"

"Yes you were stupid" she teased,

"Shut up Berry, what I want to say is that I'm not gonna let you go when we get back home, I love you" she stared at him,

"You love me?"

"Yeah, I think I always did, even when we were ten"

"You do know that this probably will be on television right?" she said smiling,

"Damn, I think I'm losing my rep babe"

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**SANTANA**

This house fucking sucked now, she just wanted this fucking week to be over with. Sure she still wanted to win, but she was kinda over this shit.

Rachel had tried to entertain her, but she didn't actually want to see someone sucking face, and she kinda figured that's what Puck and Rachel were doing all the fucking time. Sam was boring, like shit, Mike and Artie were always playing some stupid game.

They had another challenge today, she hoped it was something she could win. She walked after Rachel downstairs and really hoped the challenge would be a good one.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"_Welcome everyone, today there will be a cooking challenge. We have set up kitchens outside so that you all can compete at the same time."_ Fuck, she hated cooking, "t_his cooking challenge is different from the last one, you will only make one main meal, either for a dinner or a hot lunch. You will not get time to prepare, we have bought ingredients and your challenge is to make this meal as cheap and exciting as you can, you will have 90 minutes, let us go outside"_

"_Is everyone ready?_" Julie said when they had placed them behind different stands, "_90 minutes from now_" she said and every one of them ran to get to the food, she had not a fucking clue what she could make, but she picked up some chicken, salad and pasta? That could be good right? 

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

The 90 minutes went fucking fast, but she was actually pretty proud of the dish. She looked on what the others had made, and they actually all seemed pretty good, fuck this would probably be a close race.

"_Thank you, now I will get a cook to go over the dishes. I will see you again tomorrow for the last challenge"_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

****

MIKE

The cooking challenge yesterday had gone pretty good, at least he thought so. Today was another day and they were just waiting for Julie to come and tell them what they would be up against today.

_"Today we will have a scavenger hunt, you will all get a list of things you need to find or earn on different posts around the town and inside the house. You will work alone, and will start with five minutes between each other, the one with the best time gets bonus points, and you will get points based on how many of the items you get"_

He was first one out, he took a look on the envelope and started running towards town, he had to find a pink glove?

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**PUCK**

Pink glove check.

An empty soda can, Check. 

He was doing pretty good so far, he had seen Rachel running around and it sucked that he couldn't talk to her, like at all. He was now trying to find the stupid place where he had to earn a stamp (why the fuck did he need a stupid stamp), man this shit was getting hard, and how the fuck could he earn a stamp? Did he need to write a letter? Wait, wasn't there someone standing at the end of the street? Maybe he could get a stamp from that guy? Walking down he saw that there was a sign and that he had to throw darts and if he got at least 6 points he would get the fucking stamp.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Running back to where Julie was he was fucking thrilled that he was finished, this was the stupidest thing ever, at least he fucking finally got all his things, and he had been at it for hours, or maybe not but anyway it took time.

He decided to sit on the stairs and wait for Rachel to finish, it was just her and Artie left, after a while he finally spotted Rachel in the distance, she did not look happy at all. She delivered her stuff to Julie and headed up to him,

"I think I will go home tomorrow Noah" She said and sat down in his lap,

"Don't say that, you're not the one who has been on the bottom like for the last three weeks"

"But you finished so fast Noah" she said and kissed his cheek,

"Babe, you will survive this, shit you will probably win the whole thing"

"Guys dinner" Mike came and said,

"Artie's not back yet man" he said looking down the road,

"He's right there man" Mike pointed and he noticed him turning the corner,

"I'm gonna wait for him" he said, "just take Rach inside"

"At least I got everything" Artie said when he came rolling up to him,

"That's good, some of them have missed a few" he stated,

"Maybe I still have a chance" Artie laughed before they went inside to get some food.

They all spent the night together, talking about the last weeks and tried to have a good time not thinking about that someone had to leave in the morning. Even Santana came out from here room and spent some time with them.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Alright guys, times for results, I will talk you through each challenge and give you your scores" Julie said while wrote their names down on the scoreboard.

__

QUIZ RESULTS

"_Neither if you managed to get a full score on the test, but most of you did really well. As you might remember the score had 80 questions and you get a point for each question you got right, I will start with Santana"_ Santana looked up and nodded,

"_You got a score of 59_" she said and wrote it down,

"Not bad" Santana said, "Given that I didn't give a fuck"

"_Sam, you got a score of 68_" Julie said and wrote it down on the blackboard,

"_Artie got a score of 70 points_"

"_Mike got a score of 73 points_" he looked over at Rachel, he guessed that one of them would win this one, he gave her a smirk,

"_Noah you have a score of 75 points_"

"_And Finally Rachel, you scored a 76 on the quiz_", fuck that was close.

__

COOKING RESULTS

"_For your cooking challenge we had a chef to taste and calculate the cost of your dish, you are all scored from 1 – 10 in this challenge"_

"_Noah, the chef said it was a really good dish, and you had the cheapest dish, there was a few things you could have done better, but your score is 8"_ fuck almost a to score, awesome

"_Rachel, your dish was not the best, it was not the cheapest but very close and your score is 6" _

"_Mike, the chef loved your dish, but it was the most expensive dish, so he gave you a score of 5"_

"_Santana, like Mike your dish was good, but you added some ingredients that made the dish to expensive and he also scored you with a 5"_

"_Artie, your dish was okay and cheap, your score is 6"_

"_Sam, you did a good job and created a tasteful and creative dish, and it was also cheap, your score is 7_" Fuck he won the cooking challenge?

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

****

RACHEL:

She was proud of Noah, he had done so well in every challenge so far and she hoped he had done well in the last one too, she had hope she would score well but she was one of the last to finish so she guessed her chances was slim to be the winner.

__

RESULTS SCAVANGER HUNT:

" _In this challenge you could get 400 points, none of you got the top score but some came very close, the results are based on how long you took and how you did with collecting the items"_

"_Rachel, you did collect every item, but you was very slow and had some difficulties at some of the challenges, you have a final score of 298 points" _Not to bad right?

"_Mike, you was fast and did well on almost every task, but you missed one and that makes you get a score of 302"_

"_Sam, you also did a good job but you had difficulties on one of the tasks and get a score of 332"_

"_Artie, you came in last and get a time penalty and your score is 278" _that was unfair, he only came in fifteen minutes after her.

"_Santana, you skipped three of the items and your score is 239"_

"_Puck, you did good and you have the most points this round with a score of 354_"

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"_Then the sad news, we have to send someone home, we have collected the votes online and put them together with your total score from challenges, and in the bottom we have Sam, Artie and Santana, and only two of them will be sent home today"_ she grabbed Noah's hand, they were both safe? He squeezed her hand and she could see him give her a small smirk, she was in the final.

"_So who of you is safe? That is written in this envelope"_ Julie said and help up a black envelope, she opened it painfully slow, _"Congratulations Sam, you are in the final, that means that Artie and Santana you have to leave us"_, she walked up and gave them both a big hug and told them she would see them soon, at least she hoped she would.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	11. 10 Week EIGHT - part 2

**Do not own Glee...**

**CHAPTER 10**

**Week eight/Final week part two**

**RACHEL:**

She was the last girl left on the show, and with her was her three favorite people? Could this be real? This was the last day before the final and they had just had a breakfast together all four, enjoying their last quiet day in the house. If it was up to her all of them would win, they all deserved it after all. 

_"Sorry to interrupt you"_ someone said over the speakers, they looked at each other, so this may not be a quiet day after all, "_did you actually think it was all over? Well you were wrong, please meet up in front of the house_". They walked away from the kitchen together, everyone wondering what they would have to do now, would someone be sent home? Or was this another task? When they came outside they saw Julie standing at the bottom of the stairs, smiling like she always did.

"_I will give you guys one more chance to earn some points, they are after all important" _Julie showed them a brown bag, _"You will go on a point hunt, and what you will collect are these" _she said showing them a small ball, almost like a golf ball actually, _"there are so many of them around and they come in five different colors, Pink is worth 1 points, Blue is worth 5 points,Green which is 10 points and yellow with a worth of 20 points" _they all nodded and they got each a bag to collect them in, "_You have all day, and by the way, there is one black ball out there worth 100 points. Have fun"_

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Finding a ball worth 100 points would be amazing, but if she was finding that one she would be lucky. She walked with Noah, she did not really know where the other two disappeared too but she would see them around, somewhere. She and Noah picked up some colored balls, and what a weird word, but they did not look that hard, they spent more time kissing, hugging, laughing and enjoying each other.

"You wanna spend the night together, since it's our last night and all, no funny business" he said holding his hands up, she laughed,

"Sure" she said leaning up and gave him a small kiss. After a while they gave up looking and started talking and before they knew it hours had went by and they figured they should head back.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"_Let me count how many points I can add to your final score" _Julie said looking through the bags,

"_Rachel got 103 points, Noah got 127 points, Sam got 150 points and Mike will receive 127 points, I will see you all for our final tomorrow evening"_

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

****

SAM

When he woke up this morning he or they were told to pack their bags and empty out their rooms, since it would be their last day and everything. It would be nice going back to the real world, since they had lived in this bubble for the last two months, and soon school would start-up again and he hoped things would get back to normal. He had a great time on the show, he had a new best friend, and two very good friends in Mike and Puck. He would stay in touch with them all after they left the house, but since Rachel and Puck lived pretty close to him he would see them the most.

They where all now sitting on the game room, and been told to stay there until someone came to get them,

"Why the fuck are we here?" Puck asked pausing his game,

"We don't know, but I am sure it is for a reason" Rachel said walking up to him,

"At least we have cake" Mike said taking another piece of brownie, "a lot of cake"

"We get it, you like cake" Puck said with a laugh, "You still have frosting on your nose"

"Cake is so good" Mike told them while he took away the frosting,

"I wish we you have some fruits, too much sugar is not good for you and I think I have gained weight being here" Rachel said looking down,  
"You look hot babe, but now that you mentioned your boobs looks bigger" Puck said smirking,

"Noah" Rachel said, "please there are people here"

"but you said you gained weight, that I don't see.."

"But that is not an open invitation to start discussing my _boobs_ Noah"

"Guys please, have some cake" Mike said, Puck turned around and raised an eyebrow at him, Rachel was crossing her arms and he suddenly started laughing, of what he didn't know.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**MEANWHILE SOMEWHERE ELSE IN THE HOUSE**

"_Before I bring in the final four and let you find out who is our winner, we have invited back all the former contestants for some talk, let's say hey to them shall we" _Julie said looking in the camera, the camera then turned to the chairs who were filled up with the nine people who had been sent home earlier. 

"_Kitty, you was sent home in week three as the first one, how did that feel?"_

"Honestly? It sucked, I really wanted to stay and get to know the others better"

"_Did you watch the show when you came home?"_

"Yeah sometimes, it was fun seeing them, in the beginning it was pretty sad cause I wanted to be there with them but it looked like they had a great time" Kitty said with a smile,

"_We have a question to you from a viewer, who is the hottest guy?"_

"Wow, I would have to say Jake"

"_This is a question from the same viewer, did you end up liking someone from the show?"_

"I like them all, but serious I wasn't here for long and I think everyone know that I kinda wanted Jake" Kitty laughed embarrassed, "but when I came home and watched some of the episodes someone other I really didn't notice started to stand out more, and I kinda wish I had gotten to know that person better"

"_Well care to tell us who this person is?" _

"You would like that wouldn't you? No, I think I'll keep it to myself, the person it's about know and that's all that matters really" Kitty said with a smile and Julie nodded,

"_So he is here in this room?" _Kitty laughed but didn't answer, "_I guess that's all we are going to get from her, thank you Susan from Cleveland for the questions."_

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"_Kurt, you was sent home on week five, do you wish you could have stayed longer?"_

"Of course, the week I was sent home a lot of stuff happened and I would have liked to find out more what that meant here in the house instead of waiting. But it was good to come home too and relax"

"_How was it coming home?"_

"Strange, the first days I couldn't go to the store because people would stop and talk about the show and the persons in the house, but everything went back to normal really fast"

"_did you watch after you came home?"_

"I watched a few episodes yes"

"_You also have a question from a viewer, did you contact Blaine when he got out from the house?"_

"I did, I sent him a text" Kurt answered short,

"_Another viewer wants to know if you watched Blaine's breakdown after you left?"_

"I did not actually, but a friend of me told me all about it" Kurt said with a short smile,

"_Thank you Kurt, and a thanks to Marie from Dayton and Mark from Columbus"_

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"_Tina, you also left in week five, did things change when you came back home?"_

"Some people wants to be friends with me, and some come up to me on the street, But I have tried to push it away and keep in touch with the friends I had before and I think it has worked"

"_Good, what did your friends think about you being on TV?"_

"They thought it was fun" Tina answered with a smile,

"_We have some question to you from a viewer, the first on is, do you still want to hang out with Mike?"_

"Yeah I would, he is a fun and cute guy and I hope I get the chance to get to know him better"

"_The other one is, did you watch the show just to see him?"_

"Who asks this questions?" Tina asked with a laugh, "No I did not do that, I would watch sometimes but just to find out what they all were up to"

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"_Marley, how are you?"_

"I am fine, it's good to see the others again"

"_Did you miss them when you got back home?"_

"I did, I was getting used to them being around"

"_A viewer wants to know if you fell in love on the show?" _

"I would not say that, I was starting to like someone" she said with a small smile,

"_was?"_

"Maybe that was the wrong word to use, I had started to like someone when I left"

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"_Blaine, what were the first thing you did when you came home?"_

"I think I just went to my room and relax"

"_How was it to be sent home?"_

"I was actually okay with it, the last weeks in the house was not my best, I would have wanted to be there all the way to the final, but when I heard my name I felt okay"

"_a viewer wants to know who your best friends in the house was?"_

"Kurt obviously. Sam and Rachel too, I think I was friends with everyone"

"_The same viewer wants to know if there is something between Kurt and you now"_

"We are still getting to know each other, and we live pretty far apart but I hope we get the chance to meet and then we'll see"

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"_Brittany what was the worst thing about leaving the house?"_

"Leaving my new friends"

"_What did the people back home have to say about you kissing a girl on television?"_

"They didn't say much actually, nothing bad at least"

"_A viewer wants to know if you are lesbian?"_

"I like both girls and boys"

"_Will you hang out with Santana in the future?"_

"Yes, if she wants too"

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"_Jake, how was going home for you?"_

"It was actually okay, I wanted to stay obviously but when I came home I could think thinks over and it was awesome not being filmed all day"

"_Did you contact any of the others when you came home?"_

"Yeah, I contacted some of them"

"_How was it meeting your brother for the first time on television?"_

"It was pretty weird, probably weirder for him since I knew he excited"

"_A viewer wants to know if you will stay in contact with Puck after this?"_

"I want too of course, we didn't talk much in the house since Puck wanted it that way but I hope we can get to know each other better outside of the house!"

"_And the viewer also asked if you and Marley are dating?"_

"We are, since we don't live in the same town it is hard but we talk all the time"

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"_Santana, you have not been home since being sent out, but how was it coming back to the real world?"_

"I have stayed at a hotel for the last couple of days, so I was hardly in the real world, but I got my phone back and could watch television so that was great. In some ways it was nice being out of the house, like some of the others have said it was nice to be away from the cameras"

"_Did you get angry because you were sent home so close to the final?"_

"I was angry at first, disappointed since I really hoped I would get to the final, but I didn't really do my best that last week and I think that's what sent me home really"

"_Did you call someone when you came to your hotel?"_

"Yeah, I called my mom and then some of my friends, and I called Britt of course"

"_A viewer wants to know why you acted so mean against Rachel the first week or so?"_

"I was trying to break the competition, I figured she was one of the biggest threats since she already had started making friends, and at first it was something about her that irritated me but we started talking and I got over it"

"_How was it sharing a suite with Rachel?"_

"Great, she was hardly there those last weeks, but when we were both there we would talk and I think we were the best roommates in the house"

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"_Artie, where you mad you got sent home two days before the final?"_

"I was just waiting on the day really, never believed I would make it that far"

"_Have you talked to some of the former contestants in the last couple of days?"_

"yeah, talked to one or two"

"_A viewer wants to know if you found the challenges unfair?"_

"Some of them was hard for me sure, but I didn't want to be treated any different than the others. I think the hardest challenges was the week with teamwork and when we went camping, but I survived and now I know I can do it"

"_Everyone else, at least almost everyone, had someone on their mind in the house, what about you?" _Artie laughed at the question,

"You know, I kinda liked all the girls, sure some of them more than others, but there may be one"

"_I'm guessing you are not gonna tell us"_

"Your guess is correct" Artie told her with a smile.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"_Before we tell our final four to come in here, I want to ask you who you think is gonna win"_

"Hard question Julie" Blaine said, "I think Rachel or Mike, they have both done really good"  
"I think it could be Rachel, I hope it's Rachel you know since she's the only girl" Santana told them,

"I'm not sure, but I'm gonna say Mike" Tina said with a smile,

"I think it could be Sam" Kurt said, "but I could be wrong"

"Puck has kinda dodged the bullet a couple of times, so maybe him" Jake said,

"I'm note sure it could be any of them" Marley said,

"Rachel" Brittany said smiling, "she's special"

"My guess is Sam, I think he will get the votes from the girls, since he's the only one in that room that don't have a girl" Artie said, "What? Puck has Rachel, and Mike kinda has Tina" he added when the others were looking at him,

"Yeah, but Rachel's the only girl, so maybe she would win" Kitty answered,

"You could be on to something" Artie said smiling at him, "Time will tell"

"_Well, then I will get our finalists to get in here" _

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**RACHEL**

When someone came to get them she her hands starting shaking and she had to hold Noah's hand when they walked down the hallway, she was surprised to see the others there but it was a good surprise. They took their seats in the front and just waited on what would happen next.

"_Are you guys nervous?" _Julie asked, and they all nodded, _"Good. So you all know that the winner get's a big amount of money that can go towards college, what you didn't know is that all four of you is walking home with some amount of money at the end of the night" _she was shocked, she would get money for college no matter what place she was in?

"_This show has been about teamwork, growing up, and attitude. The four of you are really different and have all scored high and low in our challenges but you have all tried. That is important. From watching we have gotten to know the four of you, seeing your friendships, your good sides and not so good. You have all grown in this weeks and I think all of you have learned something new about yourself, I am proud of you all" _Julie smiled at them and she seemed to have tears in her eyes,

"_As you know, people have voted online and it is those votes that really matter in the end. I have not told you much about those votes and what they vote on. The viewers have been your judges really, given you scores in different categories from week one." _she followed the camera with her eyes as it zoomed from one of them to the others, she watched Noah's face, she watched Sam bumping his knee and she noticed how concentrated Mike was, all of them wanted to win.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"_I think we just are going to get to it, you have all been waiting all day, we will start with our fourth place, and the winner of 5000 dollars, and in fourth place we have" _Julie got a envelope from someone in the crew and opened it painfully slow, just tell them already,

"_**Mike**" _she watched him walk up to Julie and stand next to her, only three of them left, she took both Sam and Noah's hand, one of them would win.

"_Then on to the third place, who will get 10. 000 dollars" _Julie said and got handed another envelope, she felt Noah squeeze her hand, Sam was breathing fast, _"and in third place we have..:" _Julie said opening the envelope, she felt her stomach clench and she felt sick, she had never been so nervous in her life, _"**Rachel**" _She gave Noah a small kiss on the cheek and walked up and gave Mike a hug before standing next to him, waiting to find out if the winner was her boyfriend or her best friend, she wanted them both to win. She felt weird since she wasn't more disappointed, she had wanted to win so bad, but in the end she got something better, a real friend and Noah.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"_Noah, Sam please come up here" _Julie said and the boys walked up to them _"I think some of your friends are surprised you two are the ones left, most of them thought Rachel or Mike would win this. You two have something in common, you have both been lowest on the scoreboard and survived because of votes from the viewers. From the voting history we see that one of you started out with massive support and the other not so much, but along the way things evened out, and it is actually a really close race between the two of you, so close that there are not even ten points separating you when we added your points from the show and the viewers votes" _she said reading from her card, _"I think it's time we find out who the winner is" _Julie said and waited on the last envelope "_the person in second place will get 15 000 dollars, and our winner of 50 000 dollars is..." _Julie opened the envelope and starting reading, Noah and Sam looked sick and she watched Julie read the envelope, taking her time. 

"_**Congratulations Sam Evans, you are our winner"**_

"WHAT?" Sam yelled and looked like he had the biggest shock off his life, Rachel ran up and gave him a hug, Noah gave him a hug too and then he leaned down and kiss her, he did not look too disappointed really. She watched the other contestants come up and congratulate Sam on his win, this was huge for him.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

After Sam's victory party it was time to head home, she and Noah would travel together and they were waiting on a car to pick them up,

"I'm sorry you didn't win Noah" she said while he was hugging her from behind,

"Don't worry babe" he said giving her a kiss on the head,

"But I know how much you wanted to win this"

"I got something better" he whispered and kissed her neck, "I got you"

**THE END**

* * *

**AN:**

**I hope nobody is to disappointed with the winner, I actually had someone else in mind for the winner, but changed my mind. Sorry about the cheesy ending :)**

**Thank you for reading my story, I know it's not the best one out there not by a long shot, but this story wouldn't leave my head until I finished it so, and then I figured since I had this story I should put it out there, so sorry if it sucks :)**

I don't think I will write any more in the future, but who knows.. 


End file.
